EMPIEZA MI VIDA CASI PERFECTA
by Media Noche New
Summary: BELLA REGRESA A FORKS CON SU PADRE ,PARA DEJAR A SU MAMA SER FELIZ CON SU NUEVO ESPOSO PHIL ;LO QUE ELLA NO SABE ES QUE SE ENCONTRARA CON EL NIÑO DE OJOS VERDES QUE CONOCION EN UNA PLAYA DE MEXICO Y EMPEZARA SU VIDA CASI PERFECTA
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO:

mi vida era perfecta bueno al menos para mi, todos mis compañeros piensan que mi vida es "aburrida" pero eso no es cierton solo porque yo no salgo a "bailar" ,mi diversion es escuchar musica y leer libros ,para los demas eso es aburrido ,pero no todo podia ser perecto mi padrastro phil tiene que viajar por su trabajo y mi madre desea acompañarlo pero no me quiere dejar sola y tampoco no me quiere llevar con ellos para que no pierda clases ,asi que decidi mudarmea forks(un pueblo de washiton que siempre hace frio y llueve) con mi padre charlie hay es cuando acabo mi vida casi perfecta y comienza una mejor


	2. Chapter 2:primer dia de instituto

**capitulo1: EL CAMBIO**

Mi madre me quería convencer que no viajara pero yo sabía cuánto deseaba viajar con Phil, así que cada vez que decía que me quería ir con mi padre sonaba realmente convencida, al llegar al aeropuerto de Seattle me recibió Charlie en la patrulla "no puede ser que me vaya a llevar al instituto en patrulla"

-bella hija me alegra volver a verte

-hola papa a mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo

-mírate como has crecido la última vez que te vi a penas tenias 8 años

-lo sé papa tú no has cambiado nada, te ves igual -sabía que había notado que no tenía nada más que decirle , pero bueno no es mi culpa no ser tan expresiva eso lo herede de él así que supongo que no le molesta ¿verdad?

Después de un largo viaje en la patrulla llegamos a la casa

No había cambiado nada desde la última vez que la vi, tenía el mismo color que mi madre y el habían escogido, aunque un poco mas descolorido esto por los años que han pasado desde la última vez que la vi

-bueno bella llegamos a nuestro hogar

Esa palabra me hizo sentir un poco incomoda pues casi nunca eh escuchado esa palabra lo único que

-bella hija por qué no subes a dejar tus cosas

Mi papa cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos

-si papa me parece bien

Después de desempacar me dispuse a darme un largo baño y cenar algo ligero para después dormir hasta mañana, ya que será un largo dia, mi primer en el instituto de forks.

sonó mi despertador a las 6:00 estire mi mano para detener el sonido tan molesto que producía, abrí los ojos y me quede mirando al techo como unos cinco minutos aceptando mi triste realidad ,dispuse a levantarme e ir a bañarme para después bajar a la cocina para desayunar ay me encontré con Charlie

-hola bells como amaneciste  
-am .hola papa bien y tú?  
-muy bien gracias,date prisa que vas a llegar tarde al instituto.

-si vdd sobretodo con lo lento que manejas, le dije con un poco de sarcasmo.  
-no bella yo no te voy a llevar.-ooh genial mi padre un millonario y jefe de policia me mandaria a pie el primer dia de clases , no es que me importe tanto pero no es justo , bueno nada es justo en esta vida

-ooh¡ entonses me ire caminando .-dije un poco molesta- ,bueno ya me voy  
-no bella no te vas a ir caminando ,te vas a ir en tu nuevo auto ,comsideralo tu regalo de bienvenida  
-queee?

capitulo1: EL CAMBIO

Mi madre me quería convencer que no viajara pero yo sabía cuánto deseaba viajar con Phil, así que cada vez que decía que me quería ir con mi padre sonaba realmente convencida, al llegar al aeropuerto de Seattle me recibió Charlie en la patrulla "no puede ser que me vaya a llevar al instituto en patrulla"

-bella hija me alegra volver a verte

-hola papa a mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo

-mírate como has crecido la última vez que te vi a penas tenias 8 años

-lo sé papa tú no has cambiado nada, te ves igual -sabía que había notado que no tenía nada más que decirle , pero bueno no es mi culpa no ser tan expresiva eso lo herede de él así que supongo que no le molesta ¿verdad?

Después de un largo viaje en la patrulla llegamos a la casa

No había cambiado nada desde la última vez que la vi, tenía el mismo color que mi madre y el habían escogido, aunque un poco mas descolorido esto por los años que han pasado desde la última vez que la vi

-bueno bella llegamos a nuestro hogar

Esa palabra me hizo sentir un poco incomoda pues casi nunca eh escuchado esa palabra lo único que

-bella hija por qué no subes a dejar tus cosas

Mi papa cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos

-si papa me parece bien

Después de desempacar me dispuse a darme un largo baño y cenar algo ligero para después dormir hasta mañana, ya que será un largo dia, mi primer en el instituto de forks.

sono mi despertador alas 6:00 estrire mi mano para detener el sonido tan molesto que producia, abri los ojos y me quede mirando al techo como unos cinco minutos aceptando mi triste realidad ,dispuse a levantarme e ir a bañarme para despues bajar a la cocina para desayunar ay me encontre con charlie

-hola bells como amaneciste  
papa bien y thu?  
-muy bien gracias,date prisa que vas a llegar tarde al instituto.

-muy bien gracias,date prisa que vas a llegar tarde al instituto.  
-si vdd sobretodo con lo lento que manejas, le dije con un poco de sarcasmo.  
-no bella yo no te voy a llevar.  
ooh genialmi padreun millonario y jefe de policia me mandaria a pie el primer dia de clases , no es que me importe tanto pero no es justo , bueno nada es justo en esta vida

-ooh¡ entonses me ire caminando .dije un poco molesta ,bueno ya me voy  
-no bella no te vas a ir caminando ,te vas a ir en tu nuevo auto ,comsideralo tu regalo de bienvenida  
-queee?

-si bella, sal está estacionado

Salí de la casa tan apresurada que se me olvido la chamarra, entonces lo vi era un camaro 2012 color rojo era muy lijoso pero estaba bien para mi, aunque aun que no me gustaba tanta velocidad, pero ese tipo de regalos te llegan cuando tu padre en un empresario exitoso aparte de un jefe de policía, bueno más bien el dueño de la policía de forks. Le gusta que la ley se cumpla al pie de la letra. Yo no quería llamar la atención y con esto creo que si lo aria, ya solo me faltaba comprar ropa adecuada para el frio, algo que odio es ir de compras.

- oh ¡papa gracias es perfecto

-de nada bells.

De pronto me acorde que no traía chaqueta y me metí rápido a la casa por mis libros y de paso la tome del sofá

-bella ya es hora que te vayas o llegaras tarde. me dijo Charlie desde la sala .

-ya voy papa y otra vez gracias por el auto

salí de mi casa y entre al auto mi auto¡ , aun no lo podía creer


	3. Chapter 3:acidental encuentro

chicas aqui otro capitulo espero y les guste si no entienden algo preguntenmelo ,bueno nos leemos pronto

* * *

Y me dirigí con cuidado por el asfalto un poco resbaloso al instituto de forks que no estaba tan lejos, cuando llegue al instituto fui primero a la recepción para recibir mi horario ahí me encontré con una señora pelirroja, regordeta y con lentes, en cuanto subió la mirada me presente.

-hola soy isabella Swan

-así aquí tienes tu horario y esta hoja se las entregas a tus profesores para que la firmen

-ok gracias.

me sorprendió la rapidez que me entrego mis cosas como si ya supiera que venía ,bueno quien no, todo el pueblo sabia que la hija de Charlie Swan y de René su caprichosa ex esposa volvía a forks . salí asía mi auto otra vez para estacionarme en el lugar de los alumnos me sentí incomoda cuando me di cuenta que todos me veían ya que mi auto era el más lujoso que estaba ahí ,al salí unos chicos se acercaron a mí y me preguntaron todo sobre como conseguí el auto y todo eso , pero mejor los ignore porque ni yo sabía cómo lo avía conseguido mi padre , camine lo mas rápido que pude para llegar a tiempo a literatura ahí me toco sentarme junto a una chica hermosa de piel no tan pálida como la mía ,cabello castaño ,ojos de color café llamada Jessica , era amble pero muy no se un poco vanidosa después en español me toco con un chico que parecía no sé, el presidente de un club de ajedrez o calculo . En trigonometría otra vez me encontré con Jessica y me invito a sentarme con ella, acepte encantada, me llevo con ella almorzar. Ahí conocí a otra chica llamada Ángela fue la que más me cayó bien, de ahí en fuera todo paso tranquilamente, mientras Jessica me acompañaba me iba platicando sobre una familia que también era muy importante en este pueblo.

-bella aquí no solo tu padre es importante, también la familia cullen, es una de las más importantes del pueblo el doctor cullen es el dueño del mejor hospital que existe aquí

-así y tiene hijos y esposa– pregunte fingiendo interés; lo único que deseaba era ya salir de este lugar

-si bella, te dije la FAMILIA CULLEN

-así perdón estaba un poco distraída, pero sígueme contándome más

-así por supuesto, bueno tiene 5 hijos adoptivos Rosalie, emmett, Alice, jasper y Edward, los dos primeros son pareja al igual que Alice y jasper es algo raro porque viven juntos no?

-pues en si… no, es posible, claro si no tienen parentesco

-bueno eso si, al único que no hemos sabido si tiene pareja es Edward, aunque tal vez ya sabemos porque. Sonrió como que si fuera obvio

-así porque- pregunte para que me siguiera distrayendo y no pensar como extrañaba Phoenix

-bueno es guapo y resalta a la vista pero no tiene un buen humor y siempre esta de malas nunca ríe, tal vez en su casa pero aquí no

-así pues dile que ya somos dos- sentí la mirada de extraño de Jessica sobre mi pero no le di importancia -y vinieron hoy- dije para que me dejara de mirar de esa forma.

-no, creó que salieron a visitar a sus primas en España pero no estoy segura, bueno ya llegue nos vemos ¡

-ok Jessica nos vemos después

De eso ya no la vi, salí apresurada del instituto asía mi casa harta de todos los que me hacían preguntas llegue a mi casa y encontré a Charlie en la sala y le pregunte...

-mm... Papa voy a ir de compras para conseguir más ropa adecuada para este tiempo, espero no te moleste

-claro que no bella porque me eh de molestar quieres; que te acompañe

-no ¡Me va acompañar una chica que cono si en la escuela

Eso era mentida ni si quiera se con quien ir así que le preguntare a Jessica si no quiere o no puede tendré que ir sola. Me fui a mi curto y tome el teléfono para llamar a Jessica para invitarla.

-Jessica te quería preguntar si me podrías acompañar al centro comercial

-Ay bella me encantaría pero voy a salir con un chico y no le quiero fallar es que me encanta espero que no te moleste

-oh ¡no para nada solo preguntaba bueno adiós que te vaya bien con ese chico , nos vemos luego

-ok y gracias por entender bella

-no te preocupes ya será para la próxima-dije fingiendo alegría

Genial además que odiaba las compras (cuando no compro libros) tendría que ir sola, al día siguiente me levante aun sin ánimo ya que tendría que ir de compras y sola para mi mala suerte; además que aun extraño Phoenix, el sol y todo .bueno pero solo pienso positivo pronto me iré de aquí y ya no mas nublado forks.

Este día no compartiría clase con Jessica, Hoy tenia clase de biología y me senté sola ya que mi compañero que por cierto aun no conocía no fue, eso me agrado por si de casualidad me hacia preguntas. Al salir del instituto me dirigí directo a mi hermoso auto para dirigirme a Port ángeles, al abrir la puerta del auto me encontré con un sobre blanco a una nota de mi padre que decía.

**BELLA**: este es otro de tu regalos de bienvenida espero que te ayude para tus compras no tiene limite así que disfrútala.

Me quede sorprendida por el regalo pero me gusto, muy raro en mi porque yo no soy materialista solo me gusto porque así no tendría que cargar con efectivo. Subí al auto y me dirigí al centro comercial, maneje un poco más rápido de lo normal ya que quería acabar con esto de una buena vez. Ya dentro de la tienda de ropa me recibió la encargada de la tienda diciéndome.

-buenos días le puedo ayudar en encontrar algo en especial

-buenos días, no por lo pronto sólo veré la ropa si deseo comprar algo se lo hare saber

-ok estaré aquí cerca

-ok gracias- respondí fingiendo una sonrisa, la empleada no tenía la culpa que no me gustara ir de compras verdad. Me quede mirando una blusa morada con líneas horizontales de color gris y cuello de tortuga y una blusa color blanco solo que esta no tenía ese tipo de cuello, solo había un pequeño problema las blusas eran dos tallas más grandes que las mías así que decidí buscar a la encargada par preguntarle si tenía de mi talla en eso me di la vuelta de repente y choque con una chava muy hermosa que parecía un duendecillo entonces…


	4. Chapter 4:acidental encuentro 2

**ESPERO LES GUSTE EL PROMER EDWARDPOV YA VENDRAN MAS NO SOLO ESTE LO PROMETO Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ENVERDAD ME ENCANTA QUE LES GUSTE Y LO AYAN ACEPTAD MUY BIEN ESTE HUMILDE FIC NO LEEMOS PRONTO **

* * *

**TULO 4:**

-lo siento estaba distraída buscando a la encargada

-no te preocupes también estaba distraída, oye tu eres nueva en el pueblo verdad.

-sí, soy bella Swan mucho gusto en conocerte

-oh ¡soy alice cullen , el gusto es mío ,te acompaño en tus compras

-si gracias así me puedes aconsejar bueno si tu quieres, es que no soy muy buena para esto, t-tu eres una cullen es que me han hablado de ustedes

-ok si, así y te han dicho cosas buenas supongo

-bueno no exactamente

-así, entonces que te han contado

-bueno lo que todos saben que son hijos adoptivos del doc. Carlisle cullen, que tu y jasper cierto? son pareja al igual que emmett y Rosalie verdad?

-si y que piensas tu de eso

-pues que es normal que si viven juntos y no son parientes se enamoren, solo del que no me hablaron tan bien es de Edward así se llama verdad?

-si así se llama y que te dijeron de el-pregunto mientras veía unas blusas muy bonitas

-pues que es un tipo amargado y todo eso

-así, pues eso no es verdad tal vez no sea alegre en la escuela pero eso no significa que sea un amargado agh. Ya me puse de mal humor., lo siento es que no me gusta que hablen mal de el

-no te preocupes te entiendo si yo tuviera aquí a mi hermano también lo defendería,

-tienes hermanos-solo asentí

-sí, uno; bueno yo no conozco a tu hermano pero no creo que sea "amargado", y si es así dile que ya somos dos.

Le conteste sin ánimos mientras entraba al probador para medirle las blusas que por cierto me quedaron muy bien compre otras cinco y nos marchamos a la tienda de zapatos ya no me contesto se quedo pensativa.

-alice te puedo preguntar algo -le dije para eliminar el silencio, la verdad no es que interesara mucho lo que le estaba por preguntar pero se me ocurrió de repente ya que tenía entendido que estaban de viaje

-si claro

-mm… tus hermano vinieron contigo

-ha sí pero cada quien está en un departamento diferente por ejemplo: emmett en los videojuegos o en la sección de deportes, Rosalie: en cosméticos mi novio jasper: ha de estar en una librería y edward: también en la librería o en la música y yo pues en la ropa zapatos y accesorios ja ja ja

- ok. Que interesante estaba pensando en buscar una librería, sabes quién me puede ayudar a escoger una laptop talvez despues de comprar la computadora busque una buena libreria-dije pensativa y mas apra mi que para ella

-tal vez edward te ayude en las dos cosas le comentare

-gracias, sabe me caes bien ojala nos volvamos a ver o se amigas si quieres

-por supuesto que me encantaría casi no tengo amigas ya sebes no nos aceptan mucho aquí por ser "millonarios"

-enserio pues creo que a mí tampoco me van a aceptar

-porque bella?

- pues mi padre es Charlie el dueño de la comisaria y el gran empresario

-en serio mi padre va hacer negocios con tu padre tal vez nos veremos más seguido

-ojala no soy muy sociable y me gustan tus gustos sonreí

-gracias y cuando quieras que te acompañe solo llama te paso mi numero

-ok , mire mi reloj de pulso y me asuste al ver la hora, ya me tengo que ir alice y es que no me gustaría manejar tan noche con ese auto que tengo

-porque no funciona bien o que

-no, no es eso es que es muy ostentoso es un camaro 2012

-oh sí que es ostentoso bueno nosotros no nos quedamos atrás, mañana lo veras

-seguro bueno te dejo mañana nos vemos.- Salí directo a mi auto con apenas dos bolsas de compras por lo menos no me la pases sola y prácticamente no le mentí a Charlie

Al llegar a mi casa me fui directo a mi habitación me di una ducha y descanse porque seguro mañana me esperaba un largo día.

Edward POV:

Cuando nos encontramos con alice en el área de comida como aviamos quedado nos sorprendimos al verla llegar sin ninguna bolsa que indicara que hubiera comprado ropa, emmett le dijo

-alice tus amigas las compradoras impulsivas acabaron con todo y porque tienes esa sonrisa de a ver conocido a alguien.

Jasper le dirigió una mirada de celos a alice por el comentario que hizo emmett, a lo que ella contesto:

-si conocí a alguien pero es una mujer-y beso a jasper para que olvidara el comentario de emmett

-y si no compre nada es porque la estaba ayudando a ella y estuvimos conversando

-así de que, de la asociación de compradoras impulsivas -conteste con tono sarcástico.

-ja ja ja ja, no edward ella no es compradora impulsiva solo compro unas cuantas blusas y un par de tenis que no escuchaste cuando dije que la ayude a escoger ropa a ella no le gusta ir de compras

-bueno entonces de que hablaron - pregunte sin mucho entusiasmo.

-pues es que ella es la hija del jefe Swan y al saber cómo me llamo me conto que le hablaron sobre nosotros.

-y que le dijeron sobre nosotros -pregunto rose en el mismo tono de aburrimiento cada vez que escuchamos que alguien habla mal de nosotros ya era una costumbre

-pues casi bien de todos excepto de ti edward

-y ahora que dijeron de mi -le conteste con tono aburrido e irritado

-pues lo mismo que eres un tipo amargado, lo bueno es que ella no les dio importancia hasta me sorprendió algo que me dijo- dijo esto ultimo muy pensativa

-bueno al menos alguien no hizo caso de esos malos

Comentarios -dijo emmett.

-y que dijo -pregunto jasper

-me dijo que le dijera a edward que ya eran dos, ese comentario sorprendió.

-pero por que diría eso -le pregunte un poco confundido

-pues no se eso lo vas a averiguar tu -me dijo alice con una sonrisa de duende pillo.

-yo¡ porque y como si no la conozco.

-si tu, y la vas a conocer mañana en el instituto a y le vas a ayudas a escoger una buena PC y la vas a llevar a conocer la mejor librería o biblioteca como gustes

-y porque yo la voy a ayudar?

-por que me pregunto si yo conocía alguien que le pudiera ayudar a escoger una PC y porque me dijo que después buscaría una librería y le dije que tu le ayudarías pero aun no sé cuándo.

Después de llegar a casa me dirigí a mi habitación puse música relajante y me di una ducha después me dirigí a dormir ya que mañana será un día muy interesante conocería a la amiga de Alice que de hecho no me dijo como se llamaba.


	5. Chapter 5

**SIENTO LA DEMORA PERO NO AVIA TENUIDO TIEMPO PARA SUBIRLO Y EL SABADO SUBO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y ESPERO LES GUSTE **

**AQUI LES DEJO BELLAPOV´S Y EDWARD POV´S**

* * *

CAPITULO5: conociéndonos

BELLA POV:

abrí los ojos todavía tenía un poco de sueño intente dormirme de nuevo pero al intentarlo sonó el ruidoso despertador que me indica que me tenía que despertarme -bueno ni modo al rato podre dormir otro rato- me levante de la cama fui al baño a cepillarme los dientes y a darme una lenta ducha para relajar mi cuerpo , después de eso me vestí con unos jeans negros una blusa morada con gris y mis converse negros con morado y una chaqueta negra el pelo suelto y medio undulado , me maquille muy ligeramente solo un poco de sobras y brillo para labios ,baje a la cocina a desayunar un cereal, mi padre ya se había ido a su trabajo, recogí mis cosas y salí directo al instituto.

.

.

.

EDWARD POV:

Desperté de mi larga siesta que me hace sentir bien cada día, dispuse de mirar por la ventana cosa que siempre hago, el clima estaba bien -bueno al menos para mí- ya que me encantaba el frio de forks siempre, me gusto.

-espero que sea un gran día -me dije a mi mismo-antes que nada estire mis brazos hacia arriba después de eso salí de la cama me dirigí al baño para cepillarme los dientes y bañarme salí de la regadera me vestí y me peine a terminar baje a desayunar juntos con mis hermanos y luego irnos directo al instituto. Entre a la cocina

Y ahí se encontraba alice tan sonriente como siempre, le salude

-hola alice como as amanecido- dije con una sonrisa

-hola hermanito, muy bien gracias pero veo que tu amaneciste de muy buen humor- lo dijo con esa sonrisa estilo duende

-espero que estés listo para conocer a mi amiga seguro se llevaran de maravilla

-si hermanita estoy listo.

.

.

BELLA POV.

al llegar al instituto espere a alice y sus hermanos en el estacionamiento como habíamos quedado en la mañana, mientras esperaba puse a leer uno de mis libros favoritos. De repente vi entrar al estacionamiento un porche amarillo de donde vi bajar a alice y a quien supuse que era jasper, después un BMW rojo de donde vi a… creo que eran Rosalie y emmett al último un volvo plateado de este salió un hombre quien supuse era edward quien traía unos jeans azules con unos converse negros casi como los míos y una playera de manga larga roja con detalles negros y una chaqueta negra. Al terminar de verlos entre a mi auto de repente, creo q alice me vio, entonces verifiqué que trajera todo en mi mochila de repente sonó mi celular y provoco que me espantara y me golpeara en la cabeza

-ouch! hola

-bella ya estamos aquí por que volviste a entrar a tu auto si nos viste llegar?

-ah ¡si es que estaba checando que trajera todas mis cosas ya voy para allá

.

.

EDWARD POV:

Cuando baje vi a lo lejos una chica que nunca avía visto en la escuela, recargada en un camaro rojo muy hermoso como ella se me quedo mirando como si me estuviera examinando de pronto subió a su auto eso me sorprendió alice vio hacia donde miraba y saco su celular de su bolso no entendí para que pero pronto la escuche hablar con alguien y después se dirigió Asia nosotros

-mi amiga bella esta en ese auto rojo ya viene para acá solo verificaba sus cosas

-bueno ojala se apure ya quiero conocerla- dijo emmett con una gran sonrisa

-bueno solo espero que no sea como los demás- dijo Rosalie

-creo q nos llevaremos bien con ella en especial Eddy verdad?-dijo jasper con burla

-jajá no me digas así y no se tal vez no

-ya viene compórtese por favor no la espantes -dijo alice con una sonrisa de duende.

La vi acercarse su cara era de un ángel sonrió al detenerse e involuntariamente me saco una sonrisa nuestras miradas se cruzaron sus ojos bellos, grandes, y color chocolate me fascinaron de pronto aparto la vista y se sonrojo me encanto esa reacción pronto saludo a alice y al escuchar su voz tan suave y hermosa alice interrumpió mis pensamientos cuando dijo...


	6. Chapter 6

**AQUI LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO YA ARRGLE LO DE QUE ME PREGUNTARON Y ESQUE FUE UN ERROR MIO POR LA PRISA LO PUSE PERO YA ESTA ESTA SEMANA QUE VIENE NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR YA QUE TENGO EXAMEN :(**

**TAMBEIN ESPERO SUGERENCIAS Y TODO LO QUE QUIERAN COMENTAR **

** ESPERO MAÑANA SUBIR UNA MAS Y EL PROXIMO HASTA EL PROX SABADO BUENO ES TODO Y ESPERO LES GUSTE **

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

EDWARD POV:

-ella es bella Swan mi nueva amiga, dijo señalando a la hermosa chica con una gran sonrisa  
-ola mucho gusto en conocerlos, contesto esa hermosa niña con su sonrisa tímida y un poco sonrojada.  
-hola bella me da gusto conocer a alguien que no le da importancia a los comentarios mal intencionado de los demás- dijo Rosalie acercándose a ella y dándole un gran abrazo me quede sorprendido ante eso nunca la había visto así, excepto con emmett claro  
-gracias espero que seamos buenas amigas o ya tan siquiera llevarnos bien contesto bella  
-por supuesto que sí.

-hola bella nuestra pequeña duende nos hablo muy bien de ti- dijo emmett asiendo que bella riera con el apodo de alice, de verdad era perfecta hasta su risa era hermosa como ella  
-si nuestro grandulón es muy bromista verdad. Emmett la fulmino con la mirada al igual que alice a él y para calmar el ambiente hablo bella  
-alice también me ha hablado muy bien de ustedes mm... emmett verdad?  
-si y más le vale hablar bien de nosotros  
-hola bella soy jasper creo que alice ya te ha hablado de mi y nos da gusto conocerte- saludo jasper

Caballerosamente como siempre cuando el termino de hablar estuve a punto de saludar a la hermosa niña cuando toco la campana que indica el inicio de clases y ella se despidió apresurada y camino muy rápido hacia sus clases en eso alice me dijo  
-por no la saludaste tan rápido te cayó mal o qué ?  
-no solo que no me dio tiempo de saludarla pero ...

Me calle no quería que supieran que me había quedado pensando en su belleza mientras ella hablaba con esa voz tan angelical y hermosa que tiene ..¿pero que estaba? pensando edward apenas la conocer  
-esto es ridículo- se me salió decir inconscientemente y todos voltearon a verme yo solo me puse a caminar hacia mi salón tenia historia ...en toda la clase no me puede concentrar solo pensaba en ella sentía ganas de verla de estar con ella de hablarle pero por alguna razón tenía miedo de hacerlo después de la penúltima clase antes del almuerzo me encontré con alice que me esperaba afuera del salón con cara de pocos amigos entonces comenzó el interrogatorio  
-edward quieres explicarme a que te referías cuando dijiste que "esto es ridículo "- no pude evitar reír al ver la forma en que lo repitió exagerando la expresión con la boca  
-es algo que se me salió de mis pensamientos y luego te explico en casa no quiero que nadie se entere

alice era mi confidente y consejera, en verdad sentía que era mi hermana  
-ok pero no es por bella verdad porque es imposible que te caiga mal sin antes conocerla  
-mm... bueno no me cae mal por como tu has dicho no la conozco pero tiene algo relacionado pero nada malo bueno te dejo tengo que llegar a biología adiós duende  
-jajá adiós Eddie  
me dirigí al salón me senté en la banca de siempre que no compartía con nadie algo que me encantaba antes de que sonara la campana para empezar la clase por una sensación muy extraña mire hacia la puerta de pronto la vi entrar con el tonto de Mike nuestras miradas se cruzaron y no le prestó atención a lo que Mike le decía eso me dio risa pero solo sonreí no quería parecer tonto ante BELLA que se acercaba lentamente y...

BELLA POV:

en toda la mañana no pude dejar de pensar en él sus hermosos ojos verdes esa mirada penetrante… Me sentía ansiosa de verlo de hablarle ya que en el estacionamiento no puede ya que tenía que llegar temprano a literatura porque ayer llegue con retraso y casi me reportan ¡SOLO POR 5 MINUTOS DE RETRASO¡ que exagerados, y cuando salí de la penúltima clase antes del almuerzo me encontré con Mike quien se ofreció a acompañarme a biología donde el también tenía clase, de pronto recordé que mi compañero al que por cierto no conocía debería a ver llegado ya espero conocerlo me detuve en la puerta del salón y lo vi sentado tan hermoso como siempre (hace como cuatro horas) nuestras miradas se cruzaron de pronto me olvide que estaban todos ahí y me hundí en su mirada de pronto lo vi sonreír; luego vi como pasaba una mano entre mis ojos y los suyos en eso volví en sí y baje la mirada avergonzada y me sonroje volteé la vista hacia mi lado y vi a Mike con cara de preocupado entonces solo le sonreí y camine lento así mi lugar que ahora compartía con edward me senté el se giro y dijo...


	7. Chapter 7

**chicas perdon por la tardansa esque estube con muchas cosas estos dias por lo de mi graduacion y todod eso pero vean el lado positivo ya casi termino la escuela y en las vacaciones estare mas aqui actualizando , sin mas las dejo leer espero les guste **

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

BELLA POV:

-hola soy edward el hermano de alice lamento no haber podido presentarme en el estacionamiento esta mañana

-no ay problema, yo tenía que llegar temprano a la primera clase

-si ya se las profesores son muy estrictos respecto a la puntualidad

-si así es- le dedique una sonrisa, que salió sin problemas de mi boca

en eso llego el profesor y empezó a dar su clase trate de concentrarme, lo juro, pero me resultaba inútil cuando me encontraba con su hermosa mirada casi terminando la clase el profesor nos dijo sobre el trabajo que debemos entregar en parejas y que las parejas serán nuestros compañeros de mesa, ahora si no me pude concentrar en la clase menos con su mirada su sonrisa y su voz todos las días que dure el trabajo, aunque no niego que me encanta verlo están sexy. Y me encanta, la campana para el almuerzo me saco de mis pensamientos, me puse a guardar mis libros en mi mochila en eso llego Mike y de dijo:

-bella?

-mande Mike

-te quiero preguntar algo

-adelante Mike que se te ofrece

-solo quiero saber si quisieras... salir con migo...este sábado

-um... Mike no puedo... en verdad me gustaría pero tengo planes para este fin lo siento tanto será para la próxima

-ok no ay problema nos vemos luego

-gracias por en tender… Nos vemos

Salió del salón y yo me pare para salir también cuando estaba en el pasillo me percate de que edward estaba a mí lado nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me dijo:

EDWARD POV:

Después de presentarme el profesor entro al salón y comenzó la clase después nos puso una actividad individualmente y antes de terminar la clase nos aviso sobre el trabajo que teníamos que entregarle y que sería por parejas, nuestros compañeros serian los mismos de pupitre (o mesa de laboratorio como prefieran) "perfecto para mi así podría conocer mejor a bella y saber cómo es ella" pensé. así me la pase el resto toda la clase pensando en ella mientras la veía como un psicópata cuando termine el trabajo de pronto toco la campana del almuerzo estaba recogiendo mis cosas al igual que bella cuando llego Mike y le hablo sentí algo extraño tal vez ¿celos ? pero porque sentía celos de que hablaran y que él la invitara a salir espere la respuesta de ella pensando que le diría que si pero me sorprendió cuando le dijo que no podía que tenía planes eso me alivio un poco pero no de deje de pensar que tal vez tenga otra cita "¿y si tiene novio y solo le dijo que sería la próxima ves era para que no insistiera? ¿Y porque me afecta tanto pensar que puede tener novio digo, ¡!quien no se fijaría en ella es hermosa como un ángel?

Deje de pensar en ello cuando me di cuenta que ella salía del salón sin decir nada me puse a su lado no hable hasta que ella me miro con su hermosa mirada, decidí salir de la duda y preguntarle

-en verdad tienes cosas que hacer o esa excusa solo fue para no salir con Mike- me sentí como un idiota celoso pero tenía que saber

-mitad y mitad -me contesto pero eso no aclaraba nada así que me atreví a preguntar

-puedo saber que vas hacer si no es mucha molestia?

-no, no lo es pero solo quisiera saber, porque te interesa eso?… bueno es que apenas te conozco- tiene razón como me interesaba tanto si apenas cruzamos unas cuantas palabras y no podía decirle que sentía "celos" así que solo dije

-pues porque te quiero conocer más y quiero ser tu amigo si no te molesta- le dije con una sonrisa torcida y ella la correspondió

-no para nada me molesta

-y bueno que vas hacer?- sé que me estaba poniendo muy irritante pero tenía que saberlo si era que tenia novio claro

-pues tengo pensado pasar al centro comercial este fin de semana para comprar una portátil y unos libros eso es todo-¡perfecto! esa es mi oportunidad de conocerla más y saber si tiene novio ¿qué? ¿Porque me preocupa eso? ¿Ok, acaso me estoy enamorando con tan solo verla y oírla?- y tenemos que hacer el trabajo o prefieres hacerlo por separado- ¿Qué porque piensa eso?

-ahora que mencionas lo de la computadora y la librería me acorde que alice me lo comento y me dijo que querías ayuda así que si no te molesta te puedo ayudar con eso y lo del trabajo me gustaría que lo ágamos juntos y así conocernos mejor si te parece bien

-ok está bien... qué te parece el viernes después de clases

-ok paso por ti- tenía que tener un pretexto para estar con ella más cerca y sobretodo que soy un caballero bueno eso es lo que dice mi mama- y luego podemos ir a mi casa o a la tuya como prefieras

-oh no, no te molestes- iba a decir algo mas pero la interrumpí

-no es una pregunta es una afirmación ok... -sé que me escuche muy autoritario pero no puedo estar tanto sin verla

-ok me contesto y el trabajo lo hacemos donde quieras- y me sonrió esa sonrisa tan hermosa como la de un ángel "mi ángel"

Cundo íbamos entrando a la cafetería ella resbalo con liquido derramado la tome de la mano antes que cayera…

-lo siento soy muy porte y...

-no tienes porque disculparte hay gente que tira sus bebidas y no detienen a limpiarlas- le dije a lo que ella se sonrojo

-te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas...- le dije y evite el impulso de acariciarle la mejilla no nos soltamos las manos hasta que llegamos a nuestra mesa la verdad es que no quería soltarla y al parecer ella tampoco, nos saltamos hasta que estuvimos enfrente de los chicos y nos dimos cuenta que todos nos miraban

-hola alice... -saludo

-hola bella, edward

-hola duende -la salude con ese apodo queseé que le molestaba

-ja ja, que gracioso Eddy-uff¡ odio ese apodo la irritante de jane así me decía cuando vivíamos en Brasil en donde la conocí...

BELLAPOV:

-qué bonito apodo Eddy- le dije con una sonrisa

-gracias pero no me gusta que me digan así

-ay lo siento no quise molestarte lo dije mirándolo avergonzada

-no, no te disculpas me gusta cómo se oye cuando tu lo dices -ese comentario me hizo sonrojar y antes de que pasara otra cosa me levante para ir por algo de beber.

-a dónde vas bella, me pregunto alice cuando me levante

-solo por algo de beber alice ahorita vuelvo no quieren algo

-no gracias

-ok ahorita vuelvo

Llegue a la caja a pagar la botella de agua y mire en dirección de la mesa de los cullen y me encontré con la mirada de edward queme observaba atentamente cuando volví aparentemente interrumpí una conversación

-bella me dijo edward que este viernes van para comprar tu PC y todo eso

-si es verdad

En eso toco la campana que avisaba que era tiempo de volver a clases

-bueno adiós nos vemos mañana, y me fui directo a mi siguiente clase las demás clases pasaron muy rápido para mí cuando estaba a punto de subir a mi auto mire en dirección donde se encontraban los autos de los cullen y volví a ver a edward que me miraba en eso momento aparte la vista y me dirigí a mi auto

...

Ya en mi casa que estaba sola porque mi padre no avía llegado me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso de refresco y en la puerta del refrigerador me encontré con una nota de mi padre que decía.

BELLA

SIENTO NO PODER DECIRTE ESTO EN PERSONA PERO TENGO MUCHO TRABAJO Y NO LLEGARE TEMPRANO Y MAÑANA NOS MUDAMOS COMPRE OTRA CASA DESPUES TE EXPLICO PORQUE SOLO TE PIDO QUE

EMPIESE A EMPACAR LAS COSAS QUE QUIERAS LLEVARTE Y MAÑANA TE EXPLICO TODO Y PORCIERTO TE TENGO UNA NOTICIA QUE TE VA A GUSTAR MUCHO MAÑANA LLEGA JAKE, MAÑANA PASARA A LA CASA A VISITARTE NO VEMOS MAÑANA

TE QUIERE TU PADRE

¿qué ? jake regresará, que bien este sí que fue un día de muchas sorpresas estay tan feliz ,después de la agradable noticia me dirigí a mi cuarto a seleccionar las cosas que me llevaría y después descansar ya que mañana llega mi mejor amigo y hermano JACOB BLACK

* * *

_**ya puse la parte que faltaba, no me avia dado cuenta hasta que lo lei. ah y chicas tengo planeado terminarlo para antes del 24 ya que si el doctor me da permiso (porque tuve un problema en mis oidos fue todo un show aver si puedo viajar espeor que si ) y no tengo a nadie k me aga el favor de subirlos por mi asi que me apresurare mi ultimo dia en la prepa es el lunes (eso espero)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHICAS UN CORTO CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y AGRDESCO SUS RR, BUENO SIN MAS LAS DEJO LEER NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA **

* * *

_**EDWARD POV**_

Cuando llegamos a casa me pidieron una explicación por lo sucedido entonces llego mi tortura

-ya habla edward desde cuando te gusta que te llamen Eddy -me pregunto emmett en tono de burla

-sí y porque la mirabas como un sicópata espiando a su víctima eh¡- ese fue jasper tratando entender mi comportamiento

-no se siento que bella es aquella niña de 8 años de quien me enamore en una playa de MEXICO durante las vacaciones no sé porque pero no puedo estar alejado de ella ya sé que la acabo de conocer y todo pero la verdad desearía que ella fuera esa pequeña de la playa -me sincere con mis hermanos la verdad lo necesitaba

-ojala que sea ella para que ya puedas vivir en paz aun recuerdo cuando se fue le pediste a papa que la buscara te dejo como un tonto la verdad le pondría un altar ella fuera para que cambie tu actitud de un romántico frustrado hermanito -Ese fue emmett de nuevo no se toma nada en serio

-ya emmett no molestes a Eddy que tiene que descubrir si es esa pequeña que lo dejo como idiota-Rosalie siempre apoyándome (nótese el sarcasmo)

-bueno eso podre hacerlo es viernes iremos al centro comercial SOLOS para buscar cosas para ella y platicar mas...recalque la palabra SOLOS por alice supe que cuando dije las palabras centro comercial se apuntaría para ir eso no lo permitiría

-si edward ya sé que solo ustedes pero si bella te lo pide me nos tendrás que llevar

-ni se te ocurra pedírselo duendecillo que no te llevo dentro de un año y usaras la misma ropa todo el año de eso me encargo yo

-edward por favor no seas malo

-no, te llevare el sábado y el domingo si quieres pero el viernes no

-pero quiero ir con bella

-a ella también pero el viernes iremos solo entendido y ningún comentario al respecto entendido emmett

-yo? seria incapaz hermano de ofende que dudes de mi

-contigo nuca se sabe osito

-he así solo me dice mi rose cuando...no me digas que nos...

- y quien no con chicas gemidos bueno no quiero seguir hablando de eso me trauma los veo mañana que descansen

-pero edward es muy temprano

-sí pero no está mama así que me voy a hacer la tarea y a descansar

BELLA POV:

Al despertarme de di cuenta que ya eran las 9:00 ya habían comenzado las clases en el instituto así que no tenia caso ir llegaría a la hora del almuerzo así que solo me levante y duche después me puse unos jeans negros mis converse y una blusa blanca y un suéter negro delgado afortunadamente no asía tanto frio baje a desayunar pero me sorprendí al ver a Charlie sentado en el sofá era raro de él que faltara a su trabajo me senté junto a él y le pregunte

-hola papa porque no fuiste a trabajar hoy?

-pues hoy nos mudamos y quiero que adelantemos lo de desempacar las cosas así el fin de semana lo dedicaremos a compre los nuevos muebles solo tenemos las recamaras y el comedor nuevo faltan cosas hija

-me parece bien el viernes yo voy a ir al centro comercial por unas cosas y el sábado te acompaño a la tienda de muebles está bien

-si hija me parece bien bueno ve a desayunar para irnos a conocer tu nueva casa

-si tienes razón, me dirigí a la cocina no se me antojaba nada en especial así que me decidí por mi cereal preferido, después de acabar de desayunar nos dirigimos a nuestra nueva casa estaba a unas pocas casas de la de los cullen.

Cuando llegamos a la casa no lo podía creer era hermosa entre vi una hermosas estancia al lado izquierdo la sala a la derecha el comedor y ay mismo estaba la puerta que da a la cocina es muy amplias y hermosa

salí de hay subí las grandes escaleras me encontré con cinco puertas que eran las habitaciones Charlie de dijo que la ultima del lado derecho era la mía porque tenía vista hacia el patio y es por donde entra más luz los días de sol eso me pareció perfecto y que también era la mía porque era la más grande la suya será la de en medio del lado izquierdo me puse a guardar mi ropa en el armario me di cuenta que tenia puerta directa al baño y que ay podía guardar todo desde la ropa ,accesorios y zapatos eso me encanto así no tardaría tanto en buscar las cosas, acomode mis cosas de aseo personal y por fin acabe ya no tenía nada que hacer asta en la tarde que prepararía la cena pues vendrían los cullen a darnos la bienvenida así que decidí ir al patio ay me encontré con una alberca y camastros "porque una alberca en un lugar donde no hace calor" pero bueno quien sabe que en que pensaba la persona que la construyo decidí sentarme en un camastro y poner música en mi reproductor como estaba aburrida decidí leer el libro que estaba leyendo ayer en eso sonó me celular era un mensaje de…


	9. Chapter 9

**chicas me confundo con los numeros de los capotulos asi que ya no los pondre y con respencto a que bella y jake no tengan el mismo apeido y sean hermanos es por que son amm... como primos hermanos a lo largo de la historia se alcarara ese punto lo prometo y gracias por su REVIEWS espero su opinion XD**

* * *

BELLA POV:

Al despertarme de di cuenta que ya eran las 9:00 ya habían comenzado las clases en el instituto así que no tenia caso ir llegaría a la hora del almuerzo así que solo me levante y duche después me puse unos jeans negros mis converse y una blusa blanca y un suéter negro delgado afortunadamente no asía tanto frio baje a desayunar pero me sorprendí al ver a Charlie sentado en el sofá era raro de él que faltara a su trabajo me senté junto a él y le pregunte

-hola papa porque no fuiste a trabajar hoy?

-pues hoy nos mudamos y quiero que adelantemos lo de desempacar las cosas así el fin de semana lo dedicaremos a compre los nuevos muebles solo tenemos las recamaras y el comedor nuevo faltan cosas hija

-me parece bien el viernes yo voy a ir al centro comercial por unas cosas y el sábado te acompaño a la tienda de muebles está bien

-si hija me parece bien bueno ve a desayunar para irnos a conocer tu nueva casa

-si tienes razón,

me dirigí a la cocina no se me antojaba nada en especial así que me decidí por mi cereal preferido, después de acabar de desayunar nos dirigimos a nuestra nueva casa, que estaba a unas pocas casas de la de los cullen.

Cuando llegamos a la casa no lo podía creer era hermosa entre vi una hermosas estancia al lado izquierdo la sala a la derecha el comedor y ay mismo estaba la puerta que da a la cocina es muy amplias y hermosa

salí de hay subí las grandes escaleras me encontré con cinco puertas que eran las habitaciones Charlie de dijo que la ultima del lado derecho era la mía porque tenía vista hacia el patio y es por donde entra más luz los días de sol eso me pareció perfecto y que también era la mía porque era la más grande la suya estaba de lado izquierdo en un pasillo en medio de dos habitaciones la de hasta el fondo.

me puse a guardar mi ropa en el armario me di cuenta que tenia puerta directa al baño y que ay podía guardar todo desde la ropa ,accesorios y zapatos eso me encanto así no tardaría tanto en buscar las cosas, acomode mis cosas de aseo personal y por fin acabe ya no tenía nada que hacer asta en la tarde que prepararía la cena pues vendrían los cullen a darnos la bienvenida así que decidí ir al patio ay me encontré con una alberca y camastros "porque una alberca en un lugar donde no hace calor" pero bueno quien sabe que en que pensaba la persona que la construyo decidí sentarme en un camastro y poner música en mi reproductor como estaba aburrida decidí leer el libro que estaba leyendo ayer en eso sonó me celular era un mensaje de…

EDWARD POV:

me desperté muy temprano porque tuve un sueño muy extraño uno que hace tiempo no tenía solo lo tuve cuando esa pequeña castaña apareció por un día en mi vida tenía un presentimiento que ella era esa pequeña castaña a la que llame "mi ángel", tenía las ansias de ver a bella aunque sea solo en el estacionamiento y a la hora del almuerzo ya que hoy no compartiría clase con ella me puse unos pantalones azules mis converse y una playera celeste y un suéter negro ya que no asía tanto frio baje a desayunar Esme ya había preparado el desayuno se extraño al verme ser el primero en bajar pero no comento nada solo me dio los buenos días y se lo agradecí, después de acabar de desayunar ya no tenía nada que hacer y aun faltaba como media hora para irnos así que decidí ir a la sala y ver un poco la tele la verdad fue una pérdida de tiempo ya que a esa hora de la mañana no había nada, me quede mirando pocoyo* hasta que por fin llego la hora de irnos ya todos estaban en sus autos yo fui el primero en salir ya que quería llegar lo antes posible para ver a "mi ángel "

Cuando llegue no estaba su auto eso me extraño o tal vez no vino en el, llegaron mis hermanos y me preguntaron por bella

-edward y bella aun no llega- me pregunto Rosalie

-pues al parecer no, pues no está su auto

-tal vez ya viene en camino- contesto jasper

-si tal vez, pero ya casi es hora de entrar- dije un poco ansioso

-déjame le pregunto- dijo alice sacando su celular y marcándole

-lo siento no contesta.

Ay no y si no me quiere volver a ver y si tiene novio y se dio cuenta que me interesa o la asuste cundo la veía como un sicópata la campana interrumpió mis pensamientos me dirigí a mis clases que no les puse mucha atención por pensar el porqué bella no vino hoy cundo estábamos en la cafetería todos me miraban como si fuera un fenómeno al llegar a la mesa pregunte

-porque todos me miran más de lo normal? – dije sentándome en mi lugar de siempre

-al parecer están diciendo que bella y tu son novios y que ella no vino porque te está preparando una cita hot hoy en su casa, pero sabemos que no es verdad eso lo invento la celosa de Jessica ya que bella no se sentó ayer con ella para poder disfrutar de su popularidad- me informo alice con tono de asco y muy seria algo que me sorprendió ella no tiene muchos momentos así

-uff¡ que imaginación tiene- me limite a contestar pero en mi interior si deseaba eso, me refiero al lo de que seamos novios

Después de la pequeña charla con alice le dije que si le mandara un mensaje de texto

Le mando algo así:

BELLA PORQUE NO VINISTE HOY SI ES POR EL IDIOTA DE MI HERMANO NO TE PREOCUPES TE SEGURO QUE NO TE ARA NADA PERO PORFAVOR CONTESTA ESPERO NO ESTES ENOJADA O ASUTADA CON NOSOTROS PERO PLIS CONTESTA SIIII :(

No me agrado mucho que me llamara idiota pero me lo merecía la verdad que si era un completo idiota por actuar así a los pocos minutos llego su contestación decía algo así

HOLA ALICE NO SE PREOCUPEN NO ESTOY ENOJADA Y MENOS ASUSTADA CON EDWARD O CON USTEDES LA VERDAD TODOS ME CAYERON BIEN NO PUEDE IR PORQUE ME QUE DE DORMIDA ASTA HORITA VI LA LLAMADA PERDIDA DE VERDAD NO LO ESCUCHE Y TAMBIEN NO FUI POR OTRA COSA QUE TAVES YA SEPAN O SE LOS DIRAN EN LA TARDE BUENO TENGO COSA QUE HACER NOS VEMOS MAS TARDE NO ME SIGAS MANDANDO MENSAJES QUE NO PODRE CONTESTAR ESTARE OCUPADA YA VERAN PORQUE BEY Y ME SALUDAS A TODOS

Me quede más aliviado al saber que no estaba enojada con migo o la avía asustado pero porque nos veríamos mas tarde eso si se me hizo raro pero bueno tendré que esperarme asta en la tarde

BELLA POV:

al terminar de contestarle a alice entre a Charlie entrando a la cocina para dejar las cosas que le pedí para la cena aun faltaba un rato pero la cena se llevaría un par de horas, afortunadamente hoy nos entregaron la sala y pude colocarla donde más me gusto y donde le favoreciera a la casa ya que hice un curso de feng shui aunque todavía no sabía que ponerme pero mejor empezaría por cocinar decidí hacer unas brochetas de camarones grandes y carne asada y marinados como plato fuerte pero no tenía el postre estaba buscando en un libro de repostería pero como no sabia los gustos de los cullen y si eran alérgicos alguna fruta que pensaba usar todavía no me desidia en eso sonó el teléfono de la caso

-hola

-hola hablo con bella

-si soy yo que se le ofrece

-a querida soy Esme cullen solo hablaba para saber si quieres que lleve algo para la cena

-ay gracias señora la verdad si no es mucha molestia tal vez el postre favorito de su familia la verdad no me decido sobre el postre

-por supuesto bella pero dime Esme no soy tan grande

-lo siento seño… Esme bueno la dejo que tengo la comida en la estufa

-ah por supuesto nos vemos en la tarde

-si gracias por ayudarme con el postre bey- y colgué termine de hacer la cena y me fui a mi habitación a decidir que ponerme..

EDWARD POV:

Llegamos a casa y al entrar percibimos el olor a pay de manzana nuestro favorito será una deliciosa cena de esto estaba seguro mama solo acompaña su delicioso pay con una estupenda cena

-ow que rico hule mama me das una rebanada mami si- pregunto emmett como niño chiquito

-no emmett espera hasta la cena

-como si eso fuera posible- dije rodando los ojos

-ja ja que chistoso mira quién habla el desesperado por llegar a la escuela para que su damisela no fuera -dijo en tono de burla pero me molesto

-emmett cierra la boca

-chicos tranquilos no quiero peleas entendido

-si mama- dijimos al uní solo

-bueno vayan hacer la tarea y a arreglarse

-porque mami

-por que saldremos a cenar alice

-en serio a donde

-pues a…

-hola chicos como estuvo su día pregunto- al entrar a la casa

-bien conteste

-si estuvo súper pero papa a donde vamos a cenar-pregunto Rosalie

-a pues Charlie y su hija se cavan de mudar a unas cuantas casa de aquí y nos han invitado a cenar

Al oír eso seme dibujo una gran sonrisa en el rostro podre ver a bella y cenar con ella de verdad esta será una gran noche

-al parecer a alguien le encanto la idea verdad edward- me pregunto emmett que izo que saliera de mis pensamientos

-bueno los dejo tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos para cundo tengamos que ir a cenar

-ok hijo nos vemos

Subí casi corriendo a mi habitación para acabar lo más pronto posible para prepararme para ver a "mi ángel"…


	10. Chapter 10

_HOLA CHICAS SI ESTOY DE REGRESO CON OTRO CAP. UN POCO CORTO PERO PROMETO RECOMPENSANSERLOS MAÑANA LUNES LES SUBO LA CONTINUACION Y PARA LAS QUE NO SEPAN A QUE ME REFERIA CON EL PROGRAMA DE "POCOYO" QUE VE EDWARD ES UNA CARICATURA QUE SALE EN DISCOVERI KIDS UN UN NIÑO DE TRAJE AZUL QUE EN LO PRESONAL ME ENCANTA, BUENO LAS DEJO LEER AGUSTO BEY _

* * *

BELLA POV:

Ya había llegado la sala que pedí, era de cuero blando con purpura casi llegando al negro me encanto le daba un toque especial a la sala de estar, el comedor estaba listo solo faltaban los cullen y que yo me arreglara

Estaba en mi habitación aun no me decidía que ponerme encontré un vestido que René me compro pero que nunca usé me queda más arriba de la rodilla es color rojo con negro no sabía si estaría bien ponérmelo así que lo puse en la cama junto a mis conversé y les tome una foto se la envié a alice para saber su opinión. Ya que ella me ayudo en el centro comercial pude ver que tiene muy buen gusto

"ALICE CRES QUE SERIA ADECUADO PONERME ESTE VESTIDO NUNCA ME LO EH PUESTO LA VERDAD AGRADECERIA TU AYUDA"

A los cincos minutos llego su contestación

"PORSUPUESTO SE TE VERA SUPER YA TE LO QUIEREO VER PUESTO"

Pues me decidí por ese deje mi pelo suelto me puse un poco de sombras algo leve delineador y rímel y que de lista solo faltaban que llegaran los cullen

EDWARD POV:

Estaba en mi habitación con tan sólo la toalla no tenía ni idea que ponerme en eso tocaron la puerta

-quien es aun no estoy vestido

-soy yo alice y sé que aun no estás listo, nosotros ya así

Que te quiero recomendar algo me dejas pasar

-está bien pasa

-ok vamos si no mal recuerdo tienes una camisa a cuadros roja verdad

-sí

-pues póntela con unos pantalones negros una chaqueta negra y tus conversé

-está bien pero estas segura

-si créeme yo sé porque te lo digo bueno apresúrate

Acto seguido me vestí rápidamente tome las llaves de mi volvo y baje casi corriendo todos se me quedaron viendo y les dije

-nos podemos ir ya

-si claro vamos

-yo y jasper vamos con edward dijo alice salivándome de ir en todo el camino con los comentarios de emmett

-entonces emmett y Rosalie von con nosotros- dijo Esme.

Salimos y para no verme tan desesperado deje que Carlisle saliera primero paramos diez casas más adelante donde está la nueva casa de bella era hermosa como si estuviera echa exactamente para ella salimos de los autos y carleáis toco el timbre nos abrió bella se veía muy hermosa con u vestido rojo con negro y sus conversé ahora entendí porque alice me recomendó esto no invito a pasar

-hola pasen por favor están en su casa

-gracias querida toma lo que me pediste- le dijo Esme

-gracias, bueno tomen asiento por favor mientras dejo esto Am... Horita baja Charlie

-te puedo acompañar?- le pregunte un poco nervioso

-claro ven sígueme- la seguí, al entrar ala cocina me vino un olor muy rico

-ooww huele grandioso

-gracias es la cena espero les guste

-y sabe así como hule tenlo por seguro quien preparo la cena si se puede saber

-am. pues yo

-enserio pues déjame decirte que huele bien y estas muy hermosa .ante mi comentario se sonrojo me acerque a ella y le acaricie la mejilla

-te ves más hermosa cundo te sonrojas

-Am gracias .me acerque más a ella estuve a punto de besarla cundo entro...


	11. Chapter 11

CHICAS PERDON POR EL RETASO PERO EL POV DE BELLA NO VIENE EN LA VERDADERA HISTORIA Y LO TUBE QUE HACER PARA ATRASAR UN POCO LA LLEGADA DE JACOB QUE SERA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PLISS 

EDWARD POV:

En eso entro emmett y me di cuenta que nunca acaricie la mejilla de bella y nunca me acerque a ella para besarla solo lo imagine pero desearía que pasara nos volvimos a ver a emmett

-eh chicos nos habla Charlie nos dará un tour por la casa

-ok anda ve edward yo voy a calentar la comida

-mejor te ayudo ya tendremos tiempo para que me enseñes la casa -me miro un poco extrañada y le explique -tendremos que hacer un trabajo recuerdas nos podemos juntar aquí o en mi casa

-o si es cierto bueno… emmett le puedes decir a mi papá que nos disculpe

-ok portasen bien chicos -lo dijo con su gran sonrisa y moviendo las cejas eso provoco que bella se sonrojara y salió de la cocina

-bueno me puedes ayudar a poner la mesa por favor

-si claro -salí de la cocina y vi que mi familia aun estaba ahí. Me vieron poner la mesa y abrieron los ojos como platos ya que eso nunca lo asía en casa y después se fueron a conocer la casa, después de que acabe de poner la mesa le ayude a bella a llevar la comida; todos tomamos asiento: Charlie en la cabecera frente a él mi padre al lado derecho de mi padre se sentó Esme, Rosalie y emmett. Y al lado derecho alice, jasper, yo y bella .el resto de la cena paso tranquilamente cundo llego la hora del postre le ayude a bella a llevar los platos utilizados y le ayude a llevar las rebanadas de pay al último solo faltaba emmett bella tomo un plato con dos rebanadas grandes de pay le dio un plato a emmett

-bella como sabias que yo como dos rebanadas grandes -le pregunto emmett a bella ya que él no le pidió que le sirviera dos pedazos grandes como lo asía en nuestra casa

-fácil tengo un hermano igual que tu

-ah sí? la verdad ya estaba pensando que eras síquica-su comentario hizo que todos rieran. Al terminarnos el postre nos retiramos ya que mañana aun había clases y mañana por fin iría con bella al centro comercial esa noche soñé con bella "mi bella " "mi ángel".

BELA POV:

La cena estuvo muy bien, bueno eso es lo que me dijeron. En lo personal me encanto el postre de Esme; estoy segura que es una excelente cocinera. Subí a mi habitación me di una rápida ducha lave mis dientes me puse mi pijama y me metí a mi cama para descansar ya que mañana seria un largo día después de la escuela iría al centro comercial con ed. Y empezaríamos el trabajo de biología, que de no ser porque me lo recordó cuando estábamos en la cocina lo hubiera olvidado por completo, y con ese pensamiento caí en los brazos de Morfeo, pensando en edward.

El sonido de mi despertador me aviso que era hora de levantarme, pero quería estaba muy agusto soñando con edw… en ese momento de levante de repente ¿Por qué estaba yo soñando con edward? Ok eso fue muy… extraño, y como no tenia como explicarlo decidí que era mejor darme una ducha larga y relajante para despejar un poco mi mente; después de mi baño me cambien me puse una blusa de tirantes gris y unos jeans azules con unos tacones negros de charol, deje mi pelo suelto solo lo cepille un poco y deje que se me formaran mis ondas naturales, use un poco de rímel y glos y así baje a desayunar.

En el comedor ya se encontraba Charlie acabando su desayuno y leyendo el diario, me senté a su lado izquierdo.

-hola papá como amaneciste- pregunte mientras daba un sorbo de mi jugo que gracias a la señora Liz.

Charlie la contrato para que me ayudara con la casa aunque yo me negué rotundamente, pero bueno Charlie es tan terco como yo aun no sé cómo nos llevamos bien.

-bien hija y tú?

-muy bien gracias

-bueno hija me voy- se levanto y dejo un beso en mi frente-te veo a la hora de lo comida ¿estás de acuerdo?

-claro papá, que te vaya bien

-a ti también- y con eso salió de la casa.

Yo termine de desayunar subí a lavarme los dientes y por mi mochila; estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de la entrada cuando sonó el teléfono y me regrese a contestar.

-si diga

-¿hola?, ¿bella?, ¿Eres tú?- pregunto una voz de hombre al otro lado del teléfono

-si soy yo ¿con quién hablo?

-ya te olvidaste de mi pequeña bells- pregunto con tono de burla y ahí reconocí la voz era mi hermanito jake

-jake¡ ¿eres tú?

-quien más si no, al menos que otro te diga pequeña bells- su voz era una mescla de diversión y enojo

-no claro que no jake, me dijo papá que llagabas ayer

-si pero se retraso mi vuelo y llego mañana

-que bien, lastima me tengo que ir al instituto, fue muy agradable hablar contigo lobito

-igualmente bells nos vemos mañana y suerte en la escuela del mal jajaja

-jajaja y gracias por tus decesos bey

-bey.

Y colgó, lo imite ya que en verdad se me asía tarde, Salí de mi casa con una gran sonrisa y subí al auto en cuanto lo encendí acelere al máximo, amaba la velocidad pero en Phoenix no manejaba mucho así que no podía a serlo.

Llegue en cinco minutos se sentía tan bien acelerar, en cuanto aparque todos me miraron; Salí y me encamine a los cullen aun con mi sonrisa

-hola chicos- y loas salude a todos de abrazo y beso algo raro en mi pero no le di importancia

-hola bella y ahora porque tan efusiva- pregunto rose

-pues porque mañana llega mi hermanito- conteste muy feliz

-que bien tendré un oponente de mi altura- comento emmett

-si lo sé es genial

-bella vamos juntos a biología-pregunto tímido edward

-claro-conteste con una gran sonrisa en mis labios

Sonó la campana de inicio de clases y Salí junto a edward a bilogía que la teníamos a primera hora


	12. Chapter 12

**SIENTO LA TARDANSA ES SOLO QUE NO TENIA MUCHA INSPIRACION QUE DIGAMOS ESPERO LES GUSTE ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, PERO LA PREPA ES UN POCO PESASDA... LA SDEJO PARA QUE LEAN ESTERO SUS REVIEWS**

* * *

EDWARD POV:

Me levante muy temprano sin necesidad del despertador ya que estaba muy ansioso porque hoy iría al centro comercial con bella y después a su casa para empezar el trabajo de biología, me di una rápida ducha.

Fui a mi armario y me puse unos jeans gris desgastados una playera blanca con dibujos y letras en negro y una camisa de cuadros negros con rojo (no como la de ayer aquella tenia blanco y cuadros más chicos) y unos tenis de botín color Oxford. E in tente peinar mi cabello pero fue imposible baje a desayunar algo rápido _ósea mi cereal favorito_ espero unos minutos y fui el primero en salir de mi casa mis hermanos aun ni siquiera bajaban a desayunar si lo sé estoy muy desesperado, pero que puedo decir quería ver a bella.

Era muy temprano casi no habían estudiantes así que espere a que llegara en mi auto escuchando linki park, después de unos 10 minutos llegaron mis hermanos y baje del auto.

-no ha llegado tu amor ed.- pregunto emmett con tono de burla

-no aún es temprano-dije con voz seria

-que serio ed. Pero ya se te quitara cuando llegue bella-dijo Rosalie tratando de contener una sonrisa de burla

-ojala que se ponga algo de lo que compro cuando la conocí seria la envidia de todas las chicas a excepción de nosotras dos claro- comento alice

A los cinco minutos entro un camaro rojo a toda velocidad sin duda era bella, en estos días de conocerla no parecía una persona que le guste la velocidad. Se estaciono alado de mi volvo, claro porque yo se lo pedí a alice quien es la que siempre se estacionaba a mi lado; bajo muy sonriente de su auto se veia perfecta con lo que traia puesto, saco su bolso con lo libros, acerco a nostras y nos saludo a todos con un beso y abrazo me fascino sentir sus labios en mi mejilla me hubiera encantado que durada más de 2 segundos ahí. Emmett le pregunto porque estaba tan contenta y no dijo que mañana llegaría su hermano, solo espero que nos llevemos bien.

Fuimos a biología juntos ya que era nuestra primera clase.

-m… aun vamos a ir al centro comercial hoy?

-claro y vamos a empezar el trabajo, lo hacemos en tu casa o en la mía

-como gustes

-ok hoy en tu casa y mañana en la mía te parece bien

-si

Entramos al salón y nos sentamos juntos muchos senos quedaron viendo ya que estabamos muy juntos solo me falto alargar el brazo y la tendria abrazada, pero no lo hize por miedo a que se sintiera incomoda.

encuanto nos sentamos llego el profesor y nos puso un trabajo en parejas, bella y yo lo acabamos muy rapido ya que era un tema que manejabamos muy bien, el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase me sobresalto ya que solo podia estar mirnado y escuchando a bella mientras me hablaba

-bueno, ¿nos vemos en el almuerzo?-pregunto bella

-claro paso por ti a tu salon, y no te estoy pidiendo permiso- le dije cuando vi que iba a replicar

-ok, don mandon, jajajaja, adios- me beso la mejilla, eso me iso sentir cosas estrañas que nunca habia sentido, bueno no es que no sea muy de tener pareja pero esto es distinto, lo siento. con bella fue desde que la vi y ahora que la conosco mejor puedo decir que me gusta y mucho y no dudo que llegare a amarla solo espero que ella se sinta igual o tan siquiera un poco de como me sinto yo.

las 2 clases que tenia antes del almuerzo se me isieron eternas ya queria llegar junto a bella. mientras estabamos esperando al profesor de que era la ultima clase ara salir asia la cafeteria, escuche mas rumores sobre bella y yo, me molestaron porque las chicas decian cosas muy malas de ella pero solo porque ellas no se molestan en saber como es en realidad, solo espero que algun dia sea verdad que ella y yo somos novios. Pero bueno la clase paso mas aburrida que de costumbre, cuando toco el timbre fui el primero en salir se que muchos se me quedaron viendo; pero no me importo, nunca me a importado y esta no sera la exepcion. Llege al salon donde me dijo que estaria le toco gimnacia y por como lo dijo esa no era de sus clases preferidas pero hoy conoceria todo de ella o eso espero.

-hola tienes hambre

-hola, la verdad si intentar hacer ejercicio me dio hambre,jajaja, pero no se me antoja nada de aqui- dijo asiendo un lindo puchero que me dieron ganas de tomar su cara y besarla con todo el cariño que ella merecia ser besada.

-entonses que quieres?- pregunte mientras ibamos caminado asia la cafeteria, no se porque pero actue por impulso y tome su mano ella miro asi donde estas estaban y luego a mi con la mirada me dijo que le diera una explicacion o almenos a si en tendi yo

-te-te molesta que tome tu mano- me atrevi a preguntar y no supe como fue posible que eso sucediera ya que senti la garganta muy seca e imposible de articular alguna palabra

-no, solo me tomo por sopresa, pero... no te molesta... digo lo que puedan decir, quiero decir a mi no... peor talves tu...- hablaba muy nerviosa y se veia adorable bueno ella es hermosa, sexy, adorable, en fin todo es la corte para que se hisiera ideas equivocadas

-no me importa lo que digan y se que ati tampoco ademas tu y yo sabemos lo que somos

-asi y que somos

-so,mos dos personas que se estan en el nivel de conocerse... para despues ser algo mas- eso ultimo lo dije un susurro pero me miro como si me hubiera escuchado pero estoy seguro que soy yo y mis nervios

Cuando llegamos a la cafeteria todos no miraban igual que hace unos dias pero no nos importo caminados, aun de la mano, hacia la fila para la comida pero solo compramos unos refrescos ya que quedamos que comeriamos en el centro comercial en un restaurante especialisado en comida de todo el mundo era mas como un bufet, cuando nos sentamos mis hermanos me miraron como pidiendo una explicacion, pero no dije nada

-hola de nuevo chico como les fue-pregunto bells

-bien pequeña y a ti- pregunto jasper, que la trataba como su hermanita pequeña al igual de emmett

-aburrido creo que deberia saltarme a un año mas, todo me lo se- dijo bella en reproche como niña chiquita lo que causo la ris ade todos

-te pareces tanto a eddi eso ,mismo dijo ase unas semanas- dijo emmett, porsupuesto lo mire mal por decirme eddy pero como simpre le importo muy poco

-esque es verdad lo bueno es que solo nos falta un año aunque unos tienen mas suerte que nosotros- lo dijo mirando a mis hermanos ya que ellos son un año mas grande que nosotros

-ya bells, deja de quejarte, que no estabas feliz porque mañana llega tu hermano-pregunto rosalie con burla en los ojos y con voz seria. me alegre que le cayera bien bella no tiende a llevarse bien con las demas chicas

-tu lo as dicho estaba, en pasado

-que paso peque-pregunto emmett

-nada, nada solo que unas tipas isieron unos comentarios nada hamables sobre nosotros y bueno eso me pone de mal humor, lo juro queria pegarles y eso es extraño ya que no soy muy partidiaria de la vilonecia

-no les agas caso, a nadie ignoralos como nosotros

-lo hise si no ahorita estubiera en direccion a expulsada- cuando dijo eso no pude evitar reir de solo pensar que bella podria hacer daño, ella es como un gatito con complejo de tigre

-de que te ries cullen- me pregunto un enojada bella

-de nada, solo q-qu-que n-no t-te im-a-gino co-mo al-gui-en qu-e po-dria ha-cer d-da-ño- le dije entre cortadamente a causa de la risa

senti un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza

-auch¡ que fue eso- dije mientras me sobaba la nuca si que dolia

-eso es para que aprendas a no burlarte de mi cullen- me dijo una burlona bella y mis hermanos estallaron en risas yo solo me quede serio sobandome la nuca se que dolia, nota mental: _NO VOLVER HACER ENOJAR A BELLA _

-Lo siento edward es solo que me enoje, me perdonas, pideme lo que quieras para perdonarme

-no bella, perdoname tu es solo que te imagine y con tu aspecto de niña buena eso te hace ver muy adorable y un poco chistosa, y bueno quiero un abrazo y que sobes mi nuca si que tienes la mano pesada- le dije lo ultimo divertido

- lo siento- me dijo divertida pero me sorprendio que me abrazo en ese momento, la verdad no pense que lo hisiera o que si lo iba hacer pero no en publico, y sobo mi nuca yo solo pude enterar mi cara en su cuello y aspirar su delicioso olor a fresas, eso me recordo a su sonrojo y con mi mano acarcie su mejilla como la habia imaginado el dia de la cena en su casa, pero no todo dura para simpre o lamenos no ese momento ya que un fuerte caraspeo nos hizo separanos y nos dimos cuenta que casi nadie estaba en la cafeteria, no nos habiamos dado cuenta que toco la campana

-ey chicos siento romperles su burbuja pero ay que volver a clases -dijo jasper

-eh si vamos bella- me levante con cuidado y la ayude a levantarse y tome su bolso

-si claro

caminamos asi nuestra siguiente clase que afortudamente nos tocaba juntos era introduccuion a la computacion, una clase poco aburrida pero pasable

-que tal si mejor ya nos vamos al centro comercial esque ya me dio mucha hambre

-claro como gustes, la verdad no quiero entrar a la siguente clase me es muy aburrida ya se todo

-si yo tambien ya me se ese tema, entonces nos vamos

-claro, dejas tu auto y nos vamos

ella asintio y caminamos al estacionamiento, gracias a que nuestros padre son imortante no teniamos que decir porque nos saliamos antes de clases ya que ellos dejoron en claro que podiamos hacerlo pero no abusar como lo intentaron alice, rosalie y emmett. Llegamos a su casa me invito a pasar mientras ellas subia a dejar su mochila e iba por su bolso, bajo con una blusa negra de manga larga con el nombre la banda _MUSE, _una de mis banda sfavoritas y una chamarra de mezclilla oscura.

-nos vamos- pregunto

-claro- dije porpemente, el viaje fue en un silencio comodo, solo se escuchaba la musica y de vez en cuando deciamos las bandas que nos gustaban que eran casi las mimas

ya en el centro comercial empesamos por la computadora ya que queria pasar mas tiempo en la libreria, a ella iriamos despues de comer

-que te parece esta, es de muy buena calidas tiene un buen sistema operativo

-si pero no la tendran en azul me gusta mucho ese color

-a mi tambien

-jaja te das cuenta quenos gusta muchas cosas en comun

- si tines razon, bueno preguntemos si la tienen en el color que quieres

preguntamos y si la tenian eso puso muy feliz a bella, despues la invite a comer y nos decidimos por unas hamburgesas, nos la pasamos comiendo y hablando de nuestros gustos y disgustos. trato de pagar pero no la deje ya que yo era el que habia invitado y como un caballero eso no lo permitiria.

en la libreria nos la pasomos compartieno conocimientos en libros y aprovechamos en comprar un libro que necesitamos para el trabajo aunque tambien usariamos de los que tiene mi padre en casa, en fin el dia fue de lo mejor para los dos.

-ed. me llevas primero a mi casa para dejar las cosas?

-claro

-edward, espero que no te allas molestado por el abrazo solo fue un impulso... bueno... esque... cuando me lo pediste... bueno... tu cara era de una esprecion muy tierna...y... no pude evitarlo-me confeso muy nerviosa y excesivamente sonrojada

-no te preocupes, no me molesto al contrario me gusto mucho y obvio me sorprendio- le dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- la verdad esque tu...me ...me

-yo que


	13. Chapter 13

**_chicas siento tanto la tardansa pero la prepa es muy estresante pero ya acabe el primer tetramestre y con suerte a partir del viernes tendre vacaciones asta enero, y asi actualizar mas y una cosa le faltan com 11 caps no sera tan larga ya que la hitoria no da para mas y asi ya la tengpo planeada o taalves sean menos aun no estoy muy segura despues les confirmo bien espero les guste este cap me puse en los zapatos de ed. para hacerlo espero que les guste mucho mucho... bueno ya es mucho rollo asi que lean y disfruten _**

* * *

EDWARD

-tu… tu…me… me agradas mucho- dije lo primero que se ocurrió para no decir que me gustaba y la empezaba a querer, vi su cara de decepción y eso me hizo pensar que tal vez ella quería escuchar eso, pero aun no estaba listo para decirlo- y me agrada mucho estar contigo espero que continuemos así ya sabes somos dos personas que se están conociendo

-claro ed., tu también me agradas mucho

Llegamos a su casa bajamos juntos y de nuevo me invito a entrar, entramos a la sala ya que ahí se encontraba Charlie y aprovechamos para saludarlo y decirle que teníamos que hacer un trabajo y donde lo haríamos.

-hola papá

-hola hija, edward

-como esta señor

-bien pero solo dime Charlie- yo solo asentí

-papá iré a la casa de los cullen, es que edward y yo tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntos.

-está bien chicos vayan tranquilos

-la traeré temprano seño… Charlie

-confió en ti muchacho se que eres muy responsable y cuidaras de ella

El tono en que lo dijo me dejo mucho en que pensar es como si supiera algo que nosotros no a menos que… o no de seguro se entero de los chismes y piensa que somos pareja o algo así.

-bueno dejo esto y nos vamos ed.

-ok

Me quede de pie en el marco de la puerta para esperar a bells. No voy a mentir diciendo que no estaba nervioso ya que si lo estaba y mucho, aunque Charlie no me prestaba atención se que tal vez piensa que le ocultamos lo que sea que tenemos. Cinco minutos después que para mi fueron más, apareció bella con su mochila.

-lista para irnos

-sí, nos vemos al rato papá

-está bien chicos no le den tantos problemas a la pobre de Esme

-no te preocupes papá nos portaremos bien.

Lleguemos a mi casa y pude ver la expresión de la cara de bella al ver la gran casa blanca que se mostraba frente a ella pero su casa era más hermosa por el puro hecho de que ella vivía ay

-tu casa es más hermosa por que vives ay- le susurre en el oído lo que provoco su hermoso sonrojo- pasamos.

Le indique con la mano que comenzara a caminar, al entrar su expresión era muy adorable ya que su boca estaba levemente abierta en una pequeña "_o_"

-oh tu casa es muy bonita por dentro como por fuera

-sí, lo sé pero el merito es de mi madre

-oh, bueno creo que le pediré ayuda para decorar mi casa.

-me encantaría querida- la voz de mi madre nos asusto un poco- lo siento chicos no era mi intención asustarlos

-no te preocupes mamá, vamos al despacho de papá hacer el trabajo

-ok.

subimos a la segunda planta, le indique con la mano que se diriguiera al pasillo del lado izquierdo. caminamos hasta llegar al fondo del pasillo y del lado derecho estaban las dos puertas de roble, abri una y puse una mano en su espalda para indicarle que siguiera.

-aqui es- le dije encunto cerre la puerta

-wow, es enorme y muy bien decorado-dijo con su boca creando una perfecta y pequeña "o" de nuevo- pienso que mi casa es un cuchitril al lado de esto

-¿cuchitril?, de donde sacaste esa palabra

-que? me gusta shrek me parece que trata de hacerce el rudo pero no lo es, es muy tierno y amo a burro mas cuando canta

-jajaja, no me acordaba de esa pelicula y ahora que lo recurdo mejor desde esa peli alice imita el puchero del gato con botas para tener lo que quiere

-me lo imaginaba sabia que ya habia visto ese puchero antes

-ya que hizo caer en el puchero.

solo asintio e inconcientemente creo un hermoso y perfecto puchero con su labio inferior levemente salido, no se porque pero me acerque a ella y pase la yema de mi dedo indice sobre su pucherito, ella solo cerro los ojos. me inclinaba despacio sobre sus labios para permitirle separarse en caso que ella no quisiera que la besara, pero parece que ay alguien que nos odia o algo porque fuimos interumpidos denuevo de nuestro pequeño momento y sabia que este iba a ser unico. deseguro ya no quisiera hablarme pero no me importaria.

los toques en la puerta me obligaron a separarme de nuevo de ella pero no antes de susurrrle en el oido

-la proxima vez no seremos interumpidos te lo prometo, obtendremos ese beso que queremos

ella solo me quedo mirando esperansada y eso me dio mas confiaza a mi. ella tambien queria, tanto como yo y no dejare que se una solo vez abra mas de un beso

-eso espero- al decir eso se sonrojo, yo acaricie sus mejillas y bese una.

fui abrir la puerta era mi madre que nos venia a dejar comida la verdad si la necesitabamos. coloque la bandeja en la mesita de la mini sala que estaba ay mintras bella dejaba las cosas del trabajo en el escritoria de mi padre donde solo estaban su ordenador y un porta lapices con boligrafos y lapiceros.

comimos en silencio, pero era un silencio muy comodo de vez encuando comentabamos algo. despues de comer buscamos los demas libros que ocupariamos y prendi el ordenador por si lo necesitabamos.

no se cuanto tiempo pasamos ay pero ya teniamos la mitad del trabajo, mañana ariamos la otra mitad en su casa y podremos entregar el trabajo a tiempo.

-ya estarde, es mejor que me vaya- dijo bella sacandome de mis pensamientos mire el reloj que marcaban las 7 de la noche deseguro cenaria con su padre

-si, te llevo

- esta bien pero te parece que caminemos

-si como gustes-solo asintio

acomodamos todo y quedamos que yo llevaria el trabajo mañana a su casa. mañana seria un gran dia, mientras asiamos el trabajo planee como besarla y idee una situacion perfecta la llevare al claro donde iva a pensar nadien sabe de el, bueno nadien que yo conosca y ese sera el lugar perfecto para nuestro primer beso, solo espero que me arme de valor y decirle que me gusta y que me permita ser su novio...


	14. Chapter 14

BELLA

Tome mi chaqueta del sillón y bajamos a la sala para despedirme de Esme, en el camino nos encontramos con alice y jasper. Alice pidió acompañarnos a lo que aceptamos yo no muy convencida ya que quería preguntarle a edward porque quiere besarme, y no miento cuando digo que yo también lo deseo pero quiero saber si le gusto. El solo me dijo que le agrado y no creo que solo por eso me quiera besar, debe de haber algo mas; yo si sé que me gusta y mucho aunque llevamos poco tiempo conociéndonos y todo eso pero me agrada estar con él con nadie me había pasado esto ni siquiera con mi mejor amigo Xavier.

Y ahora aquí estoy caminando rumbo a mi casa y en vuelta en una conversación en la cual no estoy participando para nada ya que mi mente está reproduciendo los eventos de hoy; desde lo que paso en la hora del almuerzo, la agradable salida al centro comercial, el casi beso que fue interrumpido por Esme…

-bella que tal si mañana después de que acaben su trabajo vamos de compras-pregunto alice interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones.

-este… ammm… eh si, si está bien-conteste medio ida aun estaba perdida

-estas bien bella-escuche la aterciopelada voz de edward preguntarme un poco preocupado

-este… si es que estaba pensando en que preparar para cenar ya sabes, este… no me decido aun

Medio mentí, la verdad no soy muy buena asiéndolo y cualquiera se daría cuenta pero no podía simplemente decirle _"si Ed. Estoy bien, solo estaba pensando en el casi beso que nos dimos y el porqué tu quieres besarme si solo te "agrado" es que no lo entiendo"._ Definitivamente no podía hacer eso.

Edward se me quedo viendo con el seño fruncido creo que se dio cuenta que mentí, pues ya que eh pasado más tiempo con el que con alice, yo solo baje la mirada sintiéndome atrapada y no solo en mi mentirita sino también por su intensa y penetrante mirada.

-pues al parecer Charlie ya decidió bells-comento alice y hasta ese momento fue que me di cuenta que ya estábamos ya enfrente de mi casa y afuera de esta estaba un repartidor de pizzas, se me asía raro que Charlie no me haiga hablado para preguntarme si aria la ceno. Pero luego me di cuenta que pensó que me quedaría a comer con los cullen, me gire asía ellos.

-este… bueno… gracias por acompañarme, bueno nos vemos- me acerque a alice y le di un beso en la mejilla como despedida, jasper me abrazo. La verdad me cae muy bien, él y emmett me tratan como su hermanita pequeña me gusta me hace recordar a jake. Pero nadie es como él.

-yo te acompaño hasta tu casa-me dijo edward cuando me acerque para despedírmele él, yo solo asentí-ahora vuelvo- les comunico a su hermana

Cruzamos la calle muy callados, yo quería hacer muchas preguntas pero… me daba miedo que las posibles respuestas fueran negativas a mis expectativas. Lo que yo quería es que me dijera que le gusto y poder decírselo yo también. pero seré sincera soy una gran cobarde en vez de decirle solo creo que me sonrojaría o algo así la verdad no sabría como actuar y eso me asusta. Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa y la abrí el repartidor se me quedaba viendo y eso me incomodaba por eso agradecí que edward se pusiera entre los dos

-entonces- dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que los tres lo escucháramos (el repartidor, el y yo)-mañana a qué hora te gustaría que viniera- continuo con el mismo volumen de voz

-como a las 10 estaría bien así, entre más rápido empecemos, mas rápido lo acabaremos.

-tan mala es mi compañía que ya no me quieres cerca de ti-pregunto en tono triste.

-no, no es eso, solo que no me gustan mucho los trabajos, ni la tareas ni nada

-lo sé, solo bromeaba- contesto con una linda sonrisa de lado.

Me quede embobada viendo su linda sonrisa, sus labios me parecían excepcionalmente sexys. Ok eso no sonó como algo que yo acostumbrara decir, pero es que ahora que lo conozco ase que se me alboroten mis tranquilas hormonas que por años así se mantuvieron. Tranquilas, sin darme problemas. Apoyo una mano en el marco de la puerta, y este movimiento hizo que se acercara más a mí; con la otra tomo mi cintura y….


	15. Chapter 15

BELLA.

El movimiento hizo que nos acercáramos, la mano que tenía en el marco la movió y quedo en mi mejilla, se fue acercando mas hasta que su frente quedo pegada con la mía; mis ojos iban desde sus labios a sus ojos y pude ver que los suyos también.

Me estaba desesperando no sabía que esperaba, me daban ganas de yo acortar por fin la distancia pero a la vez me daba miedo que eso no fuera lo que quería, pero se me venía a la mente lo que paso en su casa. Total mi cabeza era un autentico desastre.

-bella, puedo...-no pudo terminar la oración porque la voz de mi padre lo interumpió

-chicos ya llegaron- amo a mi padre pero en estos momentos me parece muy inoportuno, lo que me gusto es que no se separo rápidamente de mi como lo aria un chico al cual le aterrara mi padre, si no que al contrario, me beso la frente y le dio la cara a mi padre puede notar una leve sonrisa en la cara de charlie eso me hizo pensar que algo traia entre manos y no era muy bueno para mi...


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola¡... lo se me quieren matar de seguro, pero por favor no lo hagan... eh tenido problemas pero ya todo medio solucionado. **

**tratare de actualizar el viernes.**

**razón de tardanza:**

** les quería dar un capitulo mas largo que el ultimo, y bueno como cosas que leen no están en mi historia ya terminada pues me eh tardado en encontrar inspiración. **

**pero bueno lean ya no las entretengo mas, espero les guste. **

EDWARD

Una vez más casi beso a bella pero como ya se está haciendo costumbre nos volvieron a interrumpiry para colmo esta vez fue Charlie, aunque me tuve que separar de bella no lo hice rápido como cualquier otro tonto chico al cual le da miedo el padre de su eso antes de que nos dé separamos le di un casto pero dulce beso en la frente.

Iba ya en camino para regresar a mi casa Alice y jasper iban a un lado de mi pero pareciera que no estaban ahí ya que iban en silencio cosa que agradecí necesitaba pensar, pensar muy bien las cosas, no sabía cómo debería decirle a bella lo mucho que me gusta y mucho menos como reaccionaria. Pero es que ya no soportaba el no poder besarla libremente como tantas ganas tenia de hacerlo, de poder abrazarla y estar simplemente junto a ella platicando de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera porque en las pocas charlas que hemos tenido me he dado cuenta que es una chica muy divertida y de vez en cuando saca su lado aniñado, pero no de eso tipo del que tú dices _"ay que ya madure, por dios", _no para nada, es mas es una persona muy tierna y cariñosa. En fin ella es perfecta a al menos a mi perspectiva.

-Edward, ya llegamos- hablo por primero vez mi hermana y fue cuando me di cuenta que ya estábamos en la puerta de la casa, por el tono en el que me hablo sabía que quería hablar con migo, pero yo aún no estaba listo. Ni siquiera yo mismo me entiendo, dudo mucho que ella lo pueda hacer.

Solo asentí y entre a la casa pase por la sala sin ver ni hablar a nadie y me encerré de nuevo en mi habitación lo que normalmente hago, desde que tengo 8 años adopte esta costumbre; casi siempre es cuando estoy enojado pero ahora era por lo confundido y nervioso que estaba. Nervioso porque de seguro bella a de pensar que estoy jugando con ella y es que quien no pensaría eso, cuando le dije que solo me agradaba y horas después intento besarla y no solo una vez si no dos. Solo pido a dios que no piense nada de eso si no de seguro ya no quería verme más.

Y no la culpo ya que todo es mi responsabilidad yo y mi estúpida mente que tiene miedo y la verdad lo juro pero yo no soy un cobarde, pero me da tanto miedo que ella me rechace creo que eso no lo soportaría. Y con esos y más pensamientos caí rendido en brazos de Morfeo, lo último que escuche fue el golpeteo de algo y alguien nombrándome.

...

A la mañana siguiente desperté de mejor ánimo, y es que hoy volvería a ver a bella, mi bella. Ya lo acepte estoy irrevocablemente y perdidamente enamorado de ella y desearía que fuese mi novia. Aunque todavía recuerdo a esa pequeña que conocí en México, sé que nunca más la veré a demás eso paso hace mucho la gente tiende a cambiar y nada me asegura que siga siendo la misma. Así que yo continuare mi vida que posiblemente será a lado de isabella swan, claro si ella lo permite nunca aria nada que ella no quisiese.

Me levante directo al baño para darme una rápida ducha ya que vería a bella a las 10:00 y ya eran las 9:35 y tiendo a ser muy puntual. Me vestí con unos Jean negros un poco desgastados y una camisa de cuadros color azul y mis cómodas converse, como mi cabello era un caso perdido no intente peinarlo, además ayer mientras comíamos bella lo medio a cómodo, cuando pasaba mis manos por mi cabello; porque lo disque arreglaba pero también lo acariciaba, así que deje por la paz a mi pelo tome las cosas que ocuparía y salí casi corriendo ya que ya eran las 9:50.

Subí con prisa a mi auto, y en cuanto lo encendí acelere a 60k/h. así llegaría más rápido que si voy caminado.

Llegue exactamente a las diez, así que no dude en llamar a la puerta, mentiría si digo que me no sorprendí como encontré a bella cuando me abrió la puerta; y es que aunque traía puesta su pijama que era unos pantalones azules con estrellitas, una blusa negra con un dibujo anime y unas extrañas y grandes pantuflas en forma de converse, se veía muy bien con todo y su desarreglado cabello.

-hola bella- cuando la salude fue que, creo yo que reacciono y al darse cuenta que era yo soltó un pequeño gritito y cerró la puerta en mi cara, pero no me ofendí ya que comprendí que fue mero reflejo. A los 2 minutos volvió abrir la puerta, pero no mucho, y me dio un apresurado saludo y dijo _"ahora salgo espérame unos 15 minutos"_después de eso cerro de nuevo.

Después de 5 minutos se abrió de nueva la puerta y salió una mujer de unos 40 años y una sonrisa encantadora.

-hola joven, me mando la Srta. Bella para que le abriera la puerta y siente lo de hace rato y no tarda en bajar si gusta entrar.

Me informo amablemente, asentí y entre lentamente a la gran casa, afortunadamente ya traía con migo las cosas del trabajo, la señora me indico que pasara a la sala, y antes de marcharse me ofreció algo de tomar, yo solo negué con la cabeza. Aunque tenía hambre estaba pensando en invitar a bella a comer cuando termináramos el trabajo.

Mientras esperaba, di una rápida mirada al lugar y de verdad parecía que se acababan de mudar ya que solo estaba la sala y unas cuantas cajas.

No espero mucho, ya que a los tres minutos bajo una bella aun con sus mejillas rosadas pero no tanto como al principio y ya estaba más presentable según ella. A mí solo me pareció que se veía aún más hermosa, pero ella solo dijo "_lo dices para que me sienta mejor"_. Intente discutirle eso pero ella peor que yo en cuanto a terquedad se refiere. El resto de la mañana no la pasamos hablando de cosas sin sentido, discutiendo por cosas aun sin más sentido y terminando el tedioso trabajo de biología.

Para las 3:00 pm ya teníamos todo listo así que la invite a comer a una pequeña cafetería en donde hacían las mejores comidas, aunque al principio alego que ella podría prepararnos algo, esta vez fui aún más terco que bella y logre mi cometido. Así que de nuevo me encontraba solo en la sala esperando por ella ya que solo llevaba una blusa de tirantes y unos pantalones pesqueros y sus converse. Tenía que cambiarse ya que afuera si estaba haciendo frio.

En lo que la esperaba alguien llamo a la puerta, la señora, que amablemente me dijo que se que se llamaba Elí, se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-hola, es aquí la casa de los Swan- pregunto la voz de un hombre.

-si aquí es- contesto Elí

-que bien, mi nombre es Jacob Black y…- Elí no dejo que terminara.

-oh, joven… claro pase, pase. No me dijeron a qué hora llegaría, la Srta. Bella está en su cuarto. En un momento llega, llevare su maleta a la habitación.

-eh… si gracias, sabe si belli se entera que la llamo Srta. Se enojara, pero bueno estaré en la sala

-no se preocupe yo acomodare sus cosas, y con respecto a la Srta. Espero no tener problemas.

Escuche toda la conversación y pues como no hacerlo y estaba todo silencio. Por la puerta entro un hombre del tamaño de Emmett, de piel morena y musculoso.

En sus ojos pude ver la sorpresa inicial de a verme visto, para luego remplazarla una sonrisa con un poco de diversión pero a la vez sincera. Vi como abría la boca para decir algo pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por bella.

-Edward ya estoy lista a dónde quieres ir…- se quedó callada de repente cuando vio al chico.-…jake, por fin llegaste (se le lanzó en sima en un abrazo), pensé que llegarías más tarde-

Hasta este punto yo ya estaba ansioso de saber quién era esta tipo, no dejaba de pensar que podría ser novio de mi bella, pero otra parte de mi me decía que eso no era posible; porque si fuera así, me lo hubiera dicho la primera vez que intente besarla ¿no?, me niego a pensar que bella sea de las que engañan a su pareja, así que decidí que era mejor esperar a que ella me lo dijera.

-pequeña bells, yo también te extrañe y llegue antes porque mi vuelo se adelantó un poco- sonrió ampliamente mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Así duraron por lo menos unos diez minutos murmurándose cosas, yo me estaba desesperando, pero por saber quién era ese tipo, cada vez pensaba más que era su novio. En el más remoto de los casos si así era no me quedaría más que no interponerme en su camino.

-oh, Edward, lo siento… déjame presentarlos- hablo bella cuando se separó de él- Edward, él es Jacob Black, mi hermano- no les miento, si les digo que mi alma respiro tranquila cuando pronuncio la última palabra- jake, Edward Cullen.

-mucho gusto en conocerte, Jacob- le tendí mi mano, el tamo y me estiro para un abrazo, que casi me saca hasta el alma, me recordó a Emmett, de seguro se llevarían bien.

-el gusto es mío Edward y por favor dime jake, así me dicen los amigo y tú ya eres uno-me contesto, la verdad me cayó muy bien-cuñadito- esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

Cuando me separe de él lo mire con los ojos abiertos por el evidente asombro que me causo que me llamara de esa forma. El solo atino a reírse de mí, pienso yo, muy chistosa cara, yo solo lo miraba como si tuviera tres ojos.

-de que te ríes, jake- pregunto bella a su hermano, solo que aún no entendía porque si son hermanos se apellidan diferentes.

-de nada bells, de nada- me tranquilizo, solo un poco, que no le dijera nada; bueno no es como que si no lo quisiera, pero considerando lo que le dije aun no es momento para eso, al menos eso pienso yo. Así que tendré que atrasar un poco más las cosas.

-bueno como sea, Edward no te importa si jake viene con nosotros a comer.

- para nada, bella tu puedes invitar a quien tú quieras.

-que complaciente eres ed.-menciono Jacob en tono de burla. Yo solo sonreí un poco culpable al darme cuenta que tenía razón, yo aria lo que mi bella me pidiera con tal de que este feliz.

-Jacob, ya basta. Bueno adónde vamos a comer- dijo bella después de regañar a Jacob.

-a donde quieran.

-bueno vamos al buffet, que les parece- pregunto jake

-ok- dijimos bells y yo al mismo tiempo, lo que ocasiono risas de los tres. Salimos hacia mi volvo, jake subió en la parte de atrás dejando a bella a mi lado como copiloto. El camino fue agradable mientras platicábamos de todo tipo de cosas.

BELLA.

Aun no lo podía creer ya estaba aquí jake eso me hacía muy feliz después de que Edward, nos dejó en casa, lo acompañe a su cuarto que era el que está al frente del mío mientras íbamos hacia su cuarto íbamos platicando

-bells solo estaré un mes aquí.

-porque jake

-porque es mi mes de vacaciones antes de terminar la universidad _(no sé si eso exista pero fue lo único que se ocurrió para justificar porque tan poco tiempo). _Después ya podre venir más seguido según me lo permita mi trabajo.

-ah, ok bueno ay que aprovechar bien este mes podremos salir con los chicos, los Cullen si te parece

-si de seguro que me caerán tan bien como tu novio

-jake, no es mi novio, _aun no_- esto último la dije en un susurro.

- lo que digas bueno si no te molesta quiero dormir el viaje fue largo, que descanses.

-ok, tu también -salí de su curto y entre al mío me prepare para dormir apenas toque la cama y caí rendida.

.

.

Lastimosamente el mes se fue muy rápido y jake ya había regresado a Alemania, lo bueno de todo fue todo lo que pasamos juntos ya que todos se llevaron muy bien. E hicimos bastantes actividades juntos, en especial, los chicos que jugaban futbol. No les mentiré pero Edward jugando y sudado es la cosa más sexy que eh visto en toda mi vida, _y eso que mi vida es muy… corta. _

Ahora me estoy preparando para ver a Edward ya que según lo que me dijo hoy me diría algo, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que pueda ser…

.

.

Edward

Hoy por fin le diría lo que siento, hoy por fin le pediría que fuera mi novia, hoy por fin la espera a terminado…


	17. Chapter 17

**_POR FAVOR LEAN EL AVISO DE ABAJO._**

BELLA POV:

Aún estaba dormida en mi cómoda cama en eso algo me molesto en los ojos y desperté me fije con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz al reloj y eran las 8:00, esperen… luz, abrí de inmediato los ojos no lo podía creer había sol salí corriendo de la cama y abrí las cortinas baje rápido en el comedor estaba mi padre desayunando…

-hola bella veo que estas muy contenta hoy

-hola papa por supuesto hace sol

-no hija está nublado solo hace sol en esa parte del bosque por eso compre esta casa, pero no todos los días saldrá el sol bells

-oh, gracias por comprar esta casa hoy no voy a la escuela me siento mal -fingí una cara de malestar

-ok hija solo para que disfrutes este día y porque es viernes

-gracias papi te quiero -le di un beso en la mejilla

-yo también bells, pero porque no invitas tus amigos para que también disfruten

-ok bueno a ver si ya se levantó Alice, mientras hago algo para desayunar

Me dirigí a la cocina decidí hacer panqueques mientras los hacía le hable a Alice

_*llamada_

_-hola Alice_

_-hola bells, que se te ofrece. _

-_solo te llamaba para saber si querías venir a mi casa mi padre me tenía una sorpresa y ya la descubrí y quiero compartirla con ustedes_

-_sí, pero ¿ahorita?_

-_sí, bueno, si quieren o hasta en la tarde pero antes que anochezca yo no voy a ir al instituto hoy voy a disfrutar de la agradable tarde. _

_-bueno, está bien, les comentare a todos _

_-si se deciden se traen su traje de baño y un cambio de ropa._

_-bella, como nos pondremos un traje de baño y está helando, creo que el frio te afecto la cabeza o algo, dime te has caído recientemente en la ducha o algo así- a veces Alice, pude ser muy exagerada, caerme en la regadera, esta está bien que soy torpe pero no es para que exagere. _

_-ah tu solo hazme caso esta sorpresa también es para ustedes, bueno los que quieran y solo nosotros lo sabemos ok no quiero mi casa llena de gente ¿entendido?- decidí ignorar su anterior comentario, discutir con Alice, tiene el mismo resultado que hacerlo con una piedra _

-_bella en 30 minutos estamos allá adiós._

Colgué ya que se me estaba quemando el desayuno, después de eso, me fui a mi cuarto y me arregle para tomar el sol. Y descansar de un mes lleno de acontecimientos y emociones.

EDWARD POV:

Estábamos en el comedor desayunando. cuando Alice recibió una llamada no supe quién era porque salió a la sala hasta qué entro de nuevo y nos dijo

-chicos bella nos invita a pasar el día con ella en su casa nos tiene una sorpresa

-ahorita- pregunto jasper

-si no me quiso decir solo me dijo que ahorita o en la tarde pero antes del anochecer y que llevemos traje de baño y un cambio de ropa

-traje de baño? Pregunto sorprendida Rosalie

-yo también le pregunte pero no me dijo nada ah y medio que no iba a ir a la escuela porque va a disfrutar de su sorpresa

-pues vamos -dijo Emmett

-pues yo no sé ustedes pero yo si voy no aguanto tanto sin verla -dije al momento que me paraba eh iba a mi habitación por unas bermudas rojas y una muda de ropa, baje estaba a punto de irme cuando Alice dijo

-espéranos Edward yo también voy quiero saber que es la sorpresa

La espere como 10 minutos y no solo bajo ella sino todos con una mochila, Emmett y rose se fueron juntos y yo me fui con Alice. llegamos los 10 minutos y toque el timbre abrió bella traía unos shorts cortos de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes al igual que unas gafas de ¿sol?

-hola chicos pases

-hola bells porque estas así, esta helando-pregunto Rosalie

-no, no está helando nada en el patio

-hablando de patio porque tienen una alberca?-pregunto jasper

-pues esa es la sorpresa subamos para que se cambien en una habitación

-ok vamos

-Alice, tú y Rosalie se pueden cambiar en mi cuarto Edward, tú en el que está al lado del mío, Emmett en el que está enfrente y jasper en el de al lado de Edward

-ok bueno los espero abajo estaba haciendo una limonada.

Entre lentamente al cuarto, se veía que ya habían decorado y lo hicieron muy bien, a los dos minutos se escuchó dos gritos que reconocí. Como los de Alice y Rosalie

Después de cambiarnos bajamos todos bella nos esperaba nos llevó hasta el patio nos quedamos sorprendidos había sol pero afuera estaba helando

-pero...pero... ¿cómo hay sol aquí?-pregunto Alice muy sorprendida

-pues aquí es uno de los pocos lugares del bosque done sale el sol pero no todos los días

-oh, es increíble bella gracias por invitarnos -les dije con una sonrisa torcida vi cómo se sonrojo.

-de nada pues disfruten chicos

Emmett propuso un juego de futbol y aceptamos después de un rato me fui a sentar junto a bella qué estaba tomando el sol

-hola

-hola como te la estás pasando

-bien gracias por invitarnos

-de nada ¿sabes? esto me recuerda a un viaje que hice hace 10 años cuando tenía como 8 años-puse a un más intención ya que a mí también se me hacía parecido

-a sí

-si bueno me lo recuerdas más tú y Emmett recuerdo que estaba haciendo un lindo castillo de arena-se sentó en el castro -y unos niños estaban jugando al futbol y un niño como tu cayó en sima de él y lo destruyo todo me enoje le eche una cubeta de arena y salí caminado muy enojada hasta donde estaban mis papas y me senté muy enojada después de un rato llego el niño y me dijo que lo acompañara y fui con él y vi un castillo de arena muy grande me pregunto mi nombre y le puso la "B" y me dijo que lo perdonara lo perdone me invito a jugar con sus hermano ha era hermoso muy guapo pensé que me había enamorado de él pero bueno teníamos 8 años

-gracias- solo pude decir eso al término de su relato, es que como no agradecer que me dijera que era guapo de niño.

-¿porque?-pregunto con una gran curiosidad en su cara.

-por decirme que era guapo de niño

-ah, que ¿eras tú?

BELLA POV

Woooow ¡ no lo podía creer es el ese niño de ojos hermosos era Edward y amigo me sonroje de inmediato cundo recordé que le había dicho que era muy hermoso de niño

-yo también pienso que eras muy hermosa de niña y lo sigo pensando eres muy pero muy hermosa -dijo Edward a lo que me sonroje y el acarició mi mejilla

-también me encanta cundo te sonrojas -dijo y se acercó más a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-gracias pero ya deja de hacerme sonrojar por favor

-ok...ah mmm… bella te tengo que confesar algo...pero no sé cómo decirlo

-pues solo dilo no tengas miedo puedes confiar en mi para eso somos amigos ¿no?

-si bueno es que es algo que siento desde que te vi en México y que siento desde que te volví a ver ... no pero cundo ...no te veo ...Me siento ansioso... me siento mal...al no verte sé que es algo raro ya que apenas nos conocemos pero me puedo dar cuenta que no puedo soportar tanto sin verte y créeme ya lo comprobé desde hace 10 años ... Tal vez tu no sientas lo mismo que yo pero dame una oportunidad solo una te pido para demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero y quiero estar contigo es algo que me nace del corazón desde niño solo una oportunidad te pido -no podía creerlo él sentía los mismo que yo desde hace casi diez años

-Edward yo también te quiero decir algo ... desde que te vi cada noche soñaba con una bruja obsesionada con la ropa llamada Alice -los dos reímos- y cada vez aparecía mi príncipe ese niño de ojos verdes hermosos me salvaba de esa brujita que me torturaba y me pedía que me quedara con él para siempre ,siempre soñé con esto que algún día nos volviéramos a ver y que tu sintieras esto que yo siento rogaba más que eso suplicaba porque fuera así y tuviéramos una oportunidad nuestra oportunidad y pues no se

-yo sabía que no solo podía sentir esto yo-me interrumpió cuando iba a continuar hablando- tú también Tenías que sentir algo por mí y que dices me das esa oportunidad nos darás esa oportunidad ¿quieres ser mi novia? sé que es algo pronto pero que dices ¿si quieres ser mi novia?

EWARD  
no lo podía creer bella sentía lo mismo que yo y sobretodo soñaba con migo eso me puso muy contento que le pedí que fuera mi novia se que es muy pronto pero no quiere dejarla solo de pensarlo me pongo triste quiero protegerla ,amarla y siempre ,siempre estar con ella solo esperaba su repuesta ansiaba tanto que fuera un SI¡

-ah mmm..Edward creo que nunca podría dudarlo, si quiero ser tu novia

wow hoy es el mejor día de todos

-gracias bella ,gracias por darme esta oportunidad ,por darnos esta oportunidad te quiero

y la bese nuestro primer beso el mas dulce ya me moría por probar esos labias en verdad su aliento exquisito su aroma a fresas digno de un ángel mi ángel ,mi princesa ,mi niña

-mi ángel-susurre en sus labios

-mi príncipe -se separo un momento y me di cuenta que nuestros hermanos nos observaban

-ay que decirles no crees preciosa -al decir esto se sonrojo

-claro precioso-sonreí como un idita

-eh mmm... chicos... tenemos que decirles algo -empezó bella

-ah mmm.. si .. bella... acaba de aceptar ser mi novia

-woooow -dijeron a coro

-felicidades chicos -nos felicito Rosalie

-lo sabia ,sabia que se iban a gustar AJA SI ACERTE, EN TU CARA EMMETH PAGAME 10 DOLARES ¡

-apostaste sobre nosotros -pregunto bella

-sí pero no te enojes te daré la mitad

-no eso no ,nos darás le mitad 5 para edward y cinco para mi

-pero bella

-pero nada si apuestas sobre nosotros debe de ser por mas si no te quedas si nada ahora dame eso -le dijo mi bella arrebatándole el billete eso me dio risa

-ahora te ríes, para que se te quiete no te daré nada

-amor, no te enojes, es que nadie había reprimido a Alice y eso me agrada y como quiera te iba a dar mi parte

-gracias

-bella bienvenida ala familia -ese fue jasper quien nos dio un abrazo

-por fin que encuentras a tu Julieta ,romeo ya me tenias arto con tu romanísimo -comento Emmett en un tono burlón

-bella que bueno que lo aceptaste ya no lo aguantaba -le dijo abrazándola y dándole vueltas ella trataba de detenerlo

-EMMETH BAJAME NOS PODEMOS CAER O TE VOY A VOMITAR

-ok, ok no quiero que me vomites

el sonido de un teléfono nos distrajo de la conversación  
-hola -contesto bella

-ah mmm si aquí están

-ok yo les digo si no se preocupen que les vaya bien

-chicos -nos hablo al terminar la llamada

-nuestros padres tuvieron que salir nos piden que nos que demos juntos en cualquiera de las casas

-y ahora ¿en que casa con quedamos?

_**Aviso:**_

_**en mi profile, están las reseñas de mis otras historias para que las lean y voten cual quieren que suba después de que acabe este fic. solo le quedan como tres o cuatro capítulos. espero sus reviews y todo lo demás.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**hola chicas ya se me tarde un millón de años, pero si me quieren matar usen sarcasmo ¡recuerden el asesinato es ilegal!**_

_**ya nada mas quedan 2 capítulos y fin lo acabo ya que regreso a la prepa y como no e ido tengo mucho que hacer y no estaré por aquí recuerde pasarse por mi profile y votar cual historia quieren que publique después de esta... bueno ay están las opciones recuerden las historias son mías los personajes son de la gran S. M. **_

* * *

EDWARD.

Ya han pasado dos años desde que Bella acepto ser mi novia. Nos habíamos quedado en casa de Bella, pero nuestros padres habían vuelto a salir así que de nuevo estamos en casa de mi Bella.

Ya solo nos faltan unas semanas para graduarnos; aún recuerdo que cuando se enteraron en la escuela que éramos novios se sorprendieron y no precisamente porque les allá tomado de sorpresa, no, si no que ya todos pensaban que éramos novios cuando recién Bella llego a este pueblo.

Pero bueno esa es otra cosa.

Lo importante es que hoy es nuestro aniversario de 2 años como novios. Estoy tan feliz que hayamos durado tanto.

Le tengo preparada una sorpresa sé que tal vez no es mucho pero es perfecto al menos creo que lo es.

La llevare al prado ahí le cantare una canción que estuve ensañando, la escuche hace poco en la radio y me pareció perfecta para ella, mi bella.

En estos años han pasado muchas cosas, como días en la piscina, en el centro comercial, las bromas de Emmett.

_Flashback_

_Me encontraba en la habitación que anteriormente me había asignado bella para cambiarme, solo que esta vez me quedare aquí hasta que nuestros padres regresen. Las chicas decidieron quedarse con jasper y Emmett respectivamente ya que no querían incomodar a bella además que no cabían todas en la cama "al parecer bella es muy inquieta cuando duerme". _

_Decidí escuchar un poco de música antes de dormir. Me cambie y estuve dando un pequeño paseo por la habitación que era de verdad grande__, pero algo fue lo que más me llamo la atención ya que no me había dado cuenta antes de eso. _

_En el lado izquierdo del cuarto había una puerta la cual no he revisado y es que bueno, no es que sea muy curioso pero estoy aburrido y no tengo nada que hacer._

_Lo deje pasar, digo no es como si ay se encontrara el tesoro del capitán barba roja, o algo así además me siento como esas señoras muy elegantes que nada más van a tu casa a criticarte lo que tienes y lo que no._

_mejor deje de curiosear y me tumbe en la cómoda cama, la cual tenia un edredón negro con azul y en medio de este una hermosa guitara gris dibujada, se veía muy bien. afortunadamente ya tenia puesta mi pijama, así que solo me dedique a sentir la comodidad de dicho mueble. _

_comencé a cerrar los ojos mientras el disco que escuchaba se estaba en su penúltima canción..._

_unos leves golpes me hicieron despertarme de los pocos 10 minutos de sueño, desorientado abrí poco los ojos pero la luz del cuarto hico que los volviera a cerrar, de nuevos lo golpes se escucharon así que me levante lentamente y abrí la puerta al abrirla me encontré con un vacío pasillo; me encogí los hombros y cerré la puerta a los dos minutos se volvieron a escuchar los leves golpes, me pare detrás de la puerta ya que de seguro era Emmett asiendo alguna de sus bromitas. solo que me precio extraño que se escucharan los golpes pero no en l puerta que da al pasillo, de nuevo la abrí para asegurarme pero no había nadie en el pasillo; m dio miedo para que mentir cerré muy rápido la puerta sin hacer nada de ruido (solo por precaución) quite el disco ya se había terminado recién me desperté, me senté en la orilla de la cama esperando si el ruido se volvía a efectuar no espere mucho a decir verdad y seguí los golpecitos hasta la puerta que no había notado asta antes e dormir, lentamente la abrí (repito solo por precaución)._

_me sorprendió encontrarme a bella, levemente sonrojada meciéndose en sus pies y en pijama que era un pantalón de seda negro y una blusa de tirantes azul con un dibujo de un anime de un hombre de espaldas y en su traje traía un símbolo jampones o algo así, traía una coleta alta, se veía sencillamente hermosa como siempre_

_estuvimos hablando un poco asta que me pregunto._

_-Edward, me podrías prestar el cd que estabas escuchando ase un momento, es que me gustaron algunas canciones que contiene- me pregunto en un suave susurro tan delicado como ella así que se me fue imposible negarlo además nunca le negaría nada a esa hermosa criatura que me acepto. _

_-claro, pequeña déjame lo traigo- me di vuelta ya que aun estábamos parados en el umbral de la puerta que conecta nuestros cuartos._

_charlamos por mas tiempo y al final entramos a su cuarto, tenia en cada pared el toque de ella, esa fue la primera vez que dormí a su lado desde entonces todas la noches compartíamos cuarto..._

_*fin flashback* _

salí de mis recuerdos ya que bella ya había bajado de su recamara.

-hola bella, lista para irnos-le di u casto beso en los labios.

-hola Ed, si ya estoy lista amor, pero dime a donde vamos- pregunto haciendo un lindo y pequeño puchero

-es sorpresa bellita, no seas impaciente

-¡odio las sorpresas!

-estoy seguro que esta te encantara, ¿nos vamos?

-si, vamos

tome su mano y salimos de la casa, subimos a mi coche, abrí la puerta para ella y luego subí yo al asiento del conductor. llegamos al prado, yo tenia abrazada a bella de la cintura cuando los vio no dijo nada pensé que no le había gustado y decidí quitarme la duda.

-bella, te gusta

-Edward, claro que me gusta es hermoso... no tengo palabras para decírtelo- se dio vuelta y me beso- gracias es muy bonito que hayas organizado un picnic es el mejor regalo.

-de nada bella, pero esto no es tu regalo.

-a no entonces que es.

-pues es el lugar donde te daré tu regalo, ven siéntate

ayude a bella a sentarse y me dirigí asía unos arbustos donde deje mi guitarra, me senté junto a ella y empecé a tocar...

Eres,  
lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres,  
mi pensamiento mas profundo también eres,  
tan solo dime lo que es  
que aquí me tienes.  
Eres,  
cuando despierto lo primero eso eres,  
lo que a mi día le hace falta si no vienes,  
lo único preciosa que en mi mente habita hoy.  
Que mas puedo decirte,  
tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,  
pero lo que hoy siento,  
es que sin ti estoy muerto pues eres...  
...lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres.  
Eres,  
el tiempo que comparto eso eres,  
lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere,  
mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe.  
Soy,  
el que quererte quiere como novia soy,  
el que te llevaría el sustento día a día, día, día,  
el que por ti daría la vida ese soy.

aquí estoy a tu lado,  
y espero aquí sentado hasta el final,  
no te has imaginado,  
lo que por ti he esperado pues eres...  
...lo que yo amo en este mundo eso eres...  
Cada minuto en lo que pienso eso eres...  
Lo que mas cuido en este mundo eso eres...


	19. Chapter 19

**_hola chicas ayer no pude subir capitulo, por que tenia que ir a casa de mi abuelita, pero ya esta falta un capitulo mas en un momento lo subo, para las que quieran saber como se llama la canción busquen en mi profile, también voten por favor ya que a lo mejor no egreso a la prepa mi tía se accidento necesita operación y ella es la que cuida a mi hermanito y pues yo tendré que hacerlo de hoy hasta que se recupere... bueno, ya es mucho voten y disfruten el capitulo :)_**

* * *

BELLA.

-gracias, edward-le dije un poco seria ya que le tenía que contar algo importante; estos dos años me han servido para enamorarme más de él y confiar en él hasta con mi vida.

-ed. Recuerdas el comentario que hizo jake cuando nos felicito por nuestra relación- sentí como asintió sobre mi hombro, ya que yo estaba sentada entre sus piernas y el abrazado de mi cintura y con la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello- y que me preguntaste sobre eso y te dije que te diría después ya que aun no estaba preparada.

-si bells y yo te dije que estaba bien que no te preocuparas, bella si eso te pone mal no me digas nada, no quiero verte triste o sufriendo yo solo quiero que seas muy feliz; de acuerdo no me importa nada más.

-gracias por haberme entendido y no presionarme con eso; pero te lo quiero decir ya que pienso que lo nuestro tiene futuro, estos años me han servido para conocerte mejor y quererte. La verdad no quería decirte nada porque pensé que sería pasajero, pero ya me di cuenta que me enamore de ti y que te amo- al terminar de decir me sonroje a más no poder, sentí los dulces labios de edward en mis mejillas y la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

-la verdad bella yo también pensé lo mismo, pero luego me di cuenta que de verdad me había enamorado y que tu eres lo mejor de mi vida, yo también te amo y mucho- al escucharlo decirme esas dos pero mágicas palabras me gire un poco y lo bese con todo el amor que tiene mi corazón por él, únicamente para el- sueño con que algún día estemos juntos por siempre y que nada ni nadie nos pueda separa

-yo también quiero eso pero la verdad necesito decirte esto quiero desahogarme con alguien y que mejor que con mi novio ¿no crees?

-si claro pues adelante te escucho y recuerda si en algún momento ya no puedes contarme nada está bien no quiero que te presiones ni sufras ¿de acuerdo?

-si no te preocupes bueno todo empezó Phoenix…

_"yo nunca tuve amigas y muy pocos amigos la verdad no soy muy sociable todos pensaba que era rara y pues en realidad si lo soy ,porque ? porque no soy de esas personas que le guste mucho ir de compras ,salir a alguna parte con los demás o ir al antro y todo eso siempre eh estado refugiada en los libros la música y cualquier cosas y nadie sabia porque ,ya que desde que entre a la preparatoria eh sido así, en la secundaria siempre salía con mi amiga Kate ella era como la hermana que nuca tuve así siempre fuimos como uña y mugre nunca nos separábamos un día llego su primo de Bélgica y se iba a quedar con ella en su casa ya que él era un año más grande que nosotras el estaba en tercero y nosotras en segundo lo conocí en verdad era lindo pero no tanto como tú por supuesto salimos un par de veces claro con mi amiga y todo, a mi no me atraída en nada ,si era lindo y muy caballeroso pero no me llamaba la atención en cambió al parecer yo a él sí y me lo asía saber una vez me encontró preguntándole sobre una tarea a un chico de mi salón y el muy desquiciado se puso furioso y lo amenazó diciéndole que si me hablaba de nuevo lo iba a golpear desde entonces ninguno de mis amigos me hablaba o se acercaba a mi por miedo a que alec así se llama, les hiciera algo trate de hacerlo entrar en razón pero fue inútil no me dejaba en paz me seguía a todas partes ya estaba cansada hasta que se lo dije a Charlie y le dieron una orden para que se mantuviera por lo menos 20 metros de distancia pero mi papá no estaba __conforme así que me puso unos tipos para que no se me acercara nunca más el se fue pero me dejó una carta que decía que el me amaba y que todo lo que hacía era por amor que lo perdonara por comportarse como un completo idiota"__  
_

-porque dejaste de salir como lo hacías con tu amiga -me pregunto Edward ya que yo guarde silencio

-pues porque mi amiga se fue con él y todo me la recordaba y me refugie en mis libros y en la música a parte que nunca bailaba porque no sé bailar y soy muy torpe me caería en tan sólo pisar la pista de baile -le sonreí y él me devolvió el gesto ahora estábamos de frente

-pues eso no importa, si con la persona que bailas te guía bien -no te algo en su mirada pero no sabía que era así que pregunte

-¿te decepciono la historia verdad? esperabas un poco mas de acción, drama romance ¿no es así?

-tal vez si un poco pero me da gusto que no hayas llorado por alguna decepción amorosa solo espero que ese tipo no se aparezca nunca mas no quiero que te angusties por nada y me da gusto que me hayas tenido confianza y promete algo

-si lo que quieras

-promete que pase lo que pase siempre me tendrás la confianza para decirme todo, que no tengamos secretos y que siempre, SIEMPRE vamos a estar JUNTOS, promételo bella  
te lo prometo siempre juntos ,siempre sinceros, siempre unidos -al terminar de decir esto nuestros labios se juntaron en un hermoso beso lleno de amor y cariño después de algún tiempo nos tuvimos que separa ya que la necesidad de respirar se hacía presente, después de una hermosa tarde en nuestro ahora prado no dirigirnos a la casa ya que al parecer tenían problemas con la comida solo espero que no hayan destruido mi hermosa cocina…

EDWARD.

Mi pequeña bells me tuvo la confianza para contarme su pasado aunque no sufrió mucho como me imagine en su momento me alegro que haya sido así que no sufriera por nada que nada la haga llorar o preocuparse en fin, nos fuimos a la casa ya que ella me tenía un regalo por mas que le dije que no era necesario nada no me escucho alego que yo tampoco escuche su petición pero la canción era un regalo especial para ella y solo para ella

-edward por favor no estés enojado yo no estoy enojada y no puedo porque me encanto tu obsequio

-no estoy enojado mi amor -le conteste lo más tierno que pude pero es que me molestaba que fuera tan terca pero así la amaba -es solo que te dije que no quería nada

-pero esto te va a encantar tenlo por seguro aparte como tu yo no gaste nada el regalo lo aremos tu y yo -ahora si no entendía nada

-como... a que te refieres?

-ya lo sabrás mi amor ya lo sabrás -llegamos a la casa y estaciones el volvo bella entro a la casa mientras yo bajaba las cosas que usamos en el prado en cuando atravesé la puerta escuche un grito de bella que venía de la cocina me asuste mucho y salí corriendo asía ella

-ha…

-que pasa bella

-mira edward lo que le hicieron a mi hermosa cocina -lloriqueo como una niña de 5 años -la destruyeron tus queridos hermanos -la verdad estaba hecha un desastre al igual que ellos todos embarrados de comida y por la cocina encontrabas todo lo que iban a usar para la cena

-que paso aquí?-pregunto un poco molesto por arruinar lo que bella ama pero no más que a mi ¡eso creo¡

-nada Eddy solo intentamos asarles una cena especial pero con emmett no se puede se comporta como un bebe-contesto alice  
-OYEE¡ yo no soy ningún bebe duende-hizo u puchero y se acurruco con rose

-si ya nos dimos cuenta que no eres nada bebe querido-le contesto rose lo que hizo que emmett se alejara y abrazara a bella me puse celoso si celoso nadie abrazaba a mi bella

-bella mira estoy niños me dicen bebe-lloriqueo y bella le siguió el juego

-ya, ya, no les hagas caso peor ahora limpien todo si no se quedan sin postre-le contesto bella ella era como la mama de todos nosotros, en ese instante todos empezaron a limpiar pues nadie se quería perder de su postre, se acercó a susurrarme algo en el oído

-y usted jovencito por su buena conducta se le adelanta el postre, acompáñeme -me sorprendió esa actitud de bella pero sorprendentemente me gusto y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, eso sí solo dormimos no quiero que bella haga algo de lo que no está segura

BELLA.

Después de todo lo que paso en la cocina edward y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación ya en ella lo bese y profundice el beso estaba tratando de quitarle la camisa pero su mano detuvo el curso de la mía

-bella, que haces?

-no es obvio quiero estar contigo

-yo también bella pero…

-no hay pero, lo dos lo deseamos así que no veo porque detenerlo

-bells estás segura de lo que quieres

-si edward y quiero que sea contigo además es tu regalo-le di mi mejor sonrisa picara  
después de eso paso lo que tanto había querido nos entregamos el uno al otro fue una noche maravillosa…


	20. Chapter 20

BELLA.

Sonó el teléfono de la sala lo conteste muy a mi pesar ya que estaba tirada en el sofá viendo la tele ya que nadie estaba en la casa todos estaban en sus cosas y edward se estaba bañando

-¿hola?

-hola bella te acuerdas de mí-esa voz no, no podía ser el no porque ahora porque en este momento de mi vida donde me siento tan feliz

-¿alec? ¿Eres tú?

-si mi bella soy yo

-¿qué quieres?

-solo hablar contigo, y preguntarte… ¿sabes porque tu papa y los de tus amigos no han vuelto?

-no... Solo... sé que tienen mucho trabajo, pero eso que tiene que ver

-pues que están con migo yo los tengo

-¿qué? no eso no puede ser porque eh porque que ganas con eso

-pues que te quedes con migo por siempre

-entiende no me gustas, no te quiero, no te amo

-lo harás tenlo por seguro ahora y no vienes a Inglaterra lo mas rápido y que no pase de esta semana dejo a tu padre y sus amigos libres entiendes

-ok, ok pero por favor no les hagas daño por favor, hare lo que me digas pero no los lastimes

-así me gusta ah y nadie te puede acompañar entendido sino tus queridos amigos y tu papi se mueren entendiste

-sí, si está bien esta noche salgo para haya

-muy bien pequeña sabia que eras inteligente, bueno te dejo para que arregles todo, adiós pequeña -al oír ese adjetivo de su parte no me gusta nada él no lo dice con todo el amor con que lo dice edward, hablando de edward, no sé cómo le haré no lo quiero dejar y mucho menos quiero irme sin ninguna explicación así que decidí subir a mi habitación con suerte aun no sale de bañarse y tendré tiempo de preparar todo entre al armario son hacer tanto ruido ya que da directo al baño saque una pequeña maleta puse lo primero que encontré salí de el armario y le deje una nota a edward antes de partir, baje muy rápido las escaleras, tome las lleves de mi coche y conduje al aeropuerto lo mas rápido que pude no quería que edward me alcanzara.

EDWARD.

anoche fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida bella se entrego a mi por amor por puro amor eso me hace ser el hombre más feliz de toda mi vida pero por algún motivo la felicidad nunca dura mucho, pues al salir del baño encontré una nota en la cama que decía…

_"Edward anoche fue la mejor de toda mi vida pero ahora tengo que irme ¿la razón? pues Alec tiene a nuestros padres y si no voy con él los puede matar no puedo permitir que eso suceda tu los necesitas a ellos todos ustedes los necesitan me parece muy egoísta de mi parte no irme para salvarlos solo te pido que cuides de Charlie cundo tenga la oportunidad de volver y tu aun me amas se muy feliz recuerda siempre te amare y nuca seré de nadie mas solo tuya.  
_

_Con amor tu bella"_

NO, NO, NO esto n o puede ser eso maldito de alec me las va a pagar como se atrevió a tratar de sepáranos, me puse lo primero que encontré y salí muy rápido hacia el aeropuerto si tengo suerte aun no se va y puedo alcanzarla solo le pido a dios que me ayude a alcanzarla solo eso quiero, llegue muy rápido al aeropuerto pues maneje a toda velocidad, salí corriendo del auto y entre lo mas rápido al edificio corrí lo mas que pude al llegar a la sala de espera vi una cabellera color chocolate en un asiento de ahí corrí lo mas rápido hasta que llegue a ese sitio estaba a sus espaldas desde ahí pude ver lo que ella veía en su celular fotos de nosotros solos, con los chicos y pude oír sus sollozos ay me di cuenta lo mucho que sufría al tener que irse de nuestro lado por nuestros padre eso me hizo amarla mas mucho mas decidí que era el momento de hacerme precinte antes de que se fuera

-no llores no tienes por qué hacerlo, no tienes por qué irte-le susurre, ella se sorprendió y volteo a verme

-q-que que haces aquí

-impidiendo que te vayas

-p-pero es por nuestros padres si no voy los... los matara edward y no quiero -rompió a llorara en mi pecho

-nunca lo permitir bella a demás, ya comprobaste que fuera cierto que no te está mintiendo -ella solo negó- ahí esta puede que mienta

-y si no edward y si no miente, no quiero que nada le pase a ellos- sollozo yo le acariciaba la espalda

-pues nos vamos pero los dos nunca te dejaría con ese loco, me oyes nunca lo permitiría

-lo siento edward no debí irme hacia la verdad lo sonto tanto

-no te preocupes, ya paso preciosa -saque mi celular y llame a mi padre así nos sacaríamos las dudas

*NARRADO EN TERCERA PERSONA*

Ya han pasado 2 años desde que alec intento separarlos, sin éxito alguno.

Esta noche es importante para edward, porque esta noche que están todos reunidos el y bella les tiene una noticia que los tiene más que feliz.

-bueno se preguntaran por que los reunimos aquí?-comenzó a hablar edward- pues tenemos nuevas noticias... comienza bella por favor  
-está bien... estoy muy feliz porque me aceptaron en la universidad de NY y en un mes me voy para allá-dijo muy emocionada, todos la felicitaron menos edward que se quedo en shock ya que él se quiere casar antes de ir se a la universidad con ella ya que el también iría hay.

-y tu edward no felicitas a bells se irá contigo era eso lo que querías o ya te arremetiste-le pregunto emmett con duda reflejada en la cara.

-por supuesto que me alegra que vamos a estar juntos, es solo que me tomo de sorpresa- abrazo a bella y la beso

-felicidades amor

-gracias amor y ahora tu cuál es tu noticia- le pregunto bella

-bueno no es una noticia es una petición hacia bella- ahora se puso delante de ella-bella -la tomo de la mano –te amo más que a mi vida -se incoó delante de ella-y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo -saco una cajita de terciopelo la abrió y dejo a la vista un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

-por eso te pido, QUIERES CASARTE CON MIGO

bella quedo en estado de shock no podía procesar lo que edward le dijo ¿casarme con él? ¿En verdad lo amo tanto como para casarme? si claro que si, si lo amo mucho y me quiero casar.

-s-si-i me quiero casar contigo -le contesto con una gran sonrisa como siempre natural para nada forzada como las que siempre tenía desde que conoció a edward.

-gracias -la alzo del piso y le dio vueltas -gracias, gracias-la besaba en cada palabra-de verdad gracias soy muy feliz ahora que aceptaste ser mi esposa

-ha… -grito alice de la emoción -ahora tengo cuñada oficial -ante su comentario todos rieron  
-si alice tienes cuñada nueva -le contesto bella

-y yo tengo hermanita oficial -comento emmett

-y nosotros tenemos nueros oficiales -comentaron los padres de edward y bella, a lo cual todos rieron después de una breve charla todos se fueron a hacer sus cosas y edward le comento

-eres muy hermosa -beso -maravillosa -beso -mi ángel -beso -mi princesa –beso -mi ángel –beso -mi niña –beso –preciosa -beso pero esta vez más profundo y así se pasaron el resto del día entre besos y caricias de puro amor…


	21. EPILOGO

**_CHICAS ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO GRACIAS A LS QUE SIGUIERON ESTA HISTORIA DESE EL INICIO Y A LAS QUE SE FUERON SUMANDO CON EL TIEMPO, ENVERDAD LES AGRADESCO QUE AYAN APOYADO ESTA PRIMERA HISTORIA MIA Y ESPERO CONTINUAR TRAYENDOLES MAS DE MIS ALOCADAS IDEAS... ¡GRACIAS!_**

* * *

_EPILOGO_

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que edward le pidió matrimonio a bella y decidieron casarse antes de irse a NY.

Hoy será el gran día, hoy por fin serán marido y mujer.  
En este momento edward está en una de las habitaciones de la casa de bella ya que hay seria la ceremonia, bella se encuentra en su habitación siendo arreglada por Rosalie, Ángela y alice quien también ayudo con todo lo de la boda.

-edward hermano, ya estás listo-pregunto emmett entrando a su habitación -ya tienes que bajar que ya mero empieza tu vida de tortura –soltó una risa que se escucho hasta el pasillo

-no digas tonterías casarse no es ninguna tortura y menos si lo haces con una mujer como bella -dijo sonriendo al recordar a la hermosa mujer que acepto casarse con el

-bueno, bueno romeo date prisa que si no alice te sacara de los cabellos

-si ya voy.  
*

-bella por favor, quédate quieta un poco más si ya casi acabamos -le suplico alice a bella ya que se movía mucho por los nervios

-es que alice, y si se arrepiente y si emmett cumplió su amenaza de convencerlo de que no se case, ALICE… tengo miedo

-bella si no dejas esos pensamientos y dejas de tomarle importancia a lo que dijo emmy solo porque no le diste postre nunca acabaremos y no te casaras hasta mañana entendido-le reprimió Rosalie ya cansada de el mismo monologo de bella desde que casi acaban

-está bien ya me quedare quieta –por fin las chicas pudieron acabar de arreglar a bella

-ya estas lista -conto alice -ang le puedes decir a Charlie que ya puede venir por bella para irse al altar-le pidió alice a Ángela y esta solo asintió -ok bella nosotras ya no vamos, prométeme que no lloraras con Charlie entendido no quiero nada de tu hermoso maquillaje a ruinado, si lo veo solo un poco arruinado te juro ,te juro escucha bien te juro que te hago que vuelvas y no te casa hasta que este igual de perfecto ok-la amenazo alice ya que sabía que estaba muy sensible

-ok alice te juro que no llorare -sonrió muy alegremente por las ocurrencias de su próxima cuñada

-ok, ok, bueno nos vemos -las chicas salieron de la habitación para darle paso a Charlie

-Hija, te ves hermosa serás la novia más hermosa

-gracias, bueno creo que es hora

-claro hija vamos

Al entrar a el jardín que sorprendentemente hoy había echo sol en todo el pueblo, la alberca estaba llena de agua y en esta había pétalos de rosas blancas con los nombres de los novios había mesas y un camino adornado con flores que dirigía asía donde está el juez y por supuesto edward que ya se encontraba hay muy guapo como siempre, esperando a su futura esposa.

En cuanto bella estuvo al inicio del camino se dio inicio a la marcha nupcial, bella camino con paso firme hacia donde edward la esperaba su mirada en todo momento estuvo puesta en el hasta que tomo su mano para dirigirse hacia el juez.

_"señoras y señores estamos aquí reunidos para unir a estos jóvenes en matrimonio"  
_

Bella solo escucho el inicio ya que todo el tiempo su atención estuvo puesta en el hombre junto a ella ese hombre maravilloso que la avía elegido.

Mientras edward estaba completamente en las nubes por todo lo que le había pasado aunque no tuvieron que pasar por muchos problemas como cualquier pareja, pero sabía que su vida aun no era perfecta  
"edward cullen ,acepta como esposa a la señorita Isabella Swan"

-si acepto -contesto edward saliendo de su ensoñación y con su más amplia sonrisa.

_"Isabella Swan, acepta a edward como su esposo y compañero"_

-sí, acepto -contesto la chica que al igual que edward salió de su sueño y con una sonrisa un poco apenada por las cosas que pensó de edward

La fiesta paso tranquila y agradable con una que otra ocurrencia de emmett y alice no se podía quedar a tras haciéndose notar en todo baile junto con jasper nadie lo imaginaba jasper el más serio de todos

Edward y Bella ya han llegado a NY ya que hay será su luna de miel para adaptarse a su nueva vida de casados sus padres les compraron un departamento ya ellos decidieron trabajar para comprar sus cosas y todo eso esa noche fue la mejor de su vida por fin se entregaron el uno al otro como marido y mujer para ellos esto era un sueño que no querían que terminara querían vivir así de felices por siempre, pero sabían que eso no está seguro nada es seguro en esta vida

-bella mi amor, me has hecho el hombre más feliz de todo el mudo con tan solo aceptarme eres lo mejor en mi vida -sonrió de lado como a bella le encantaba

-tu también eres lo mejor de mi vida y así será hasta que nos hartemos de amarnos y eso por mi parte seria nunca

-por la mía también seria nunca te dejare de amar

-lo sé y ahora también se que empieza mi vida casi perfecta

-corrección nuestra vida casi perfecta amor porque ahora no somos dos si no uno solo  
-uno solo eso me gusta -se besaron con tanto amor y pasión

-a mi también amor a mi también -y volvieron a besarse

~FIN ~


End file.
